Thievery Will Not be Tolerated
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: At some point Hannibal starts to think of Will as his, and strives to keep him his own. A possessive!Hannibal and an oblivious!Will *A bunch of one-shots together*
1. Chapter 1

**OK, SO, I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THE HANNIBAL TV SHOW (HUGH DANCY FOREVER!) AND THINK THAT THEY PORTRAY HANNIBAL/WILL AT LOT UP THERE, SO, SINCE I LIKE POSSESSIVE!HANNIBAL I DECIDED TO TRY OUT MY HAND AT LECTER FANFICTION. LET'S SEE HOW IT GOES.**

**Summary: At some point Hannibal starts to think of Will's body as his, and strives to keep it his own.**

**Possessive!Hannibal, Oblivious!Will**

Thievery Will Not be Tolerated-by PS

He's not sure when Will's body becomes his, but, he possesses it nonetheless. Hannibal may not own the other's mind, but he sinks into it every now and then, when Will permits it, and sees things from the "psychopaths" point of view. It's thrilling.

So bloody and grim inside Will's mind; Hannibal wants to consume all of it, and make Will re-digest it, to make him want to turn to the good doctor again so that he can be safe once more.

It's almost to easy the way Will finds comfort in him; but, its not as easy as the others trust him, the fools. The wolf is already in the pasture with the sheep and they don't even realize it.

Except maybe Will.

He suspects.

And Hannibal likes it.

He likes the way Will's pupils dilate when he looks at the taller man, the way his breath quickens when Hannibal steps nearer to him. He loves the closeness he forces on Will sometimes; it makes him feel even more powerful than usual, and it makes him want to inhale that sweet, musky scent that is his beloved.

Because that's what Will is, his beloved.

He Who Is Not To Be Eaten.

The One that shall not perish so that he will become another's meal, because, let's face it; if anyone were to place Will's remains on their table it would be Hannibal. But, he doesn't plan on doing that, not yet anyway.

He wants to watch Will burn, to see his flesh melt until his very bones and structure are revealed to the world, revealed to Hannibal, so that he can keep them for himself and never let Will go.

Lecter is not like Hobbs, he does not flaunt the souvenirs of his kills; but, he would gladly hoard Will, if he could.

But, he can not.

Will is a creature of habit, one who does not let himself be taken; he is a challenge, something that catches peoples attention, people who, sadly, Hannibal has to drive off. He must mark his territory after all.

He must keep all of the nosy police force, journalists and others who would interfere in his courtship away from his Will.

Because that's what Will is, his…

**OK…SHORTER THAN I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT TO BE, BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS ONE (IN OTHER WORDS, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT AN 'M' FIC WIHTOUT HAVING SOME WEIRD TRANSITION). I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**P.S. IF YOU LIKE THE T.V. SHOW HANNIBAL YOU SHOULD WRITE SOME FANFICTION FOR IT TOO, SINCE IT'S LACKING IN FICS SO FAR ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE WITH THE ANGEL-MAKER WAS AMAZING! LOVING THE SLASHINESS BETWEEN THOSE TWO GUYS! I WANNA WATCH THE SLASH-IEST PARTS AGAIN!**

**ANYWAY, I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS THING A DRABBLE FIC, SO, NONE OF THEM REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER SO…YEAH. ENJOY!**

**Summary: Sometimes, the smell of Will made Hannibal's blood lust subside and filled him with another kind of want.**

Aftershave, the Perfect Excuse-by PS

Seeing Will with his lithe form standing there so divinely and studying the stag statue made Hannibal's heart thump a little louder.

He could always put off that his heart rate elevation, along with his sudden sweatiness and dilated pupils was in thrill of the hunt, but, he knew better.

Seeing his Will like this, in the doctor's office, in his home, made him want to sidle up to the professor and hold him close, all the better to maul him then.

But, instead, Hannibal prattled on about the idiotic case while his beloved simply half-listened (or, at least, he presumed Will was listening a little) and let the psychologist ease up to his side, gazing at the statue as well.

Then, the temptation became to much, he leaned in to sniff at the brunette's neck, the smell heavy and thick there, at the origin.

A slight turn of the neck and Will's voice rang out, oddly calm, though accusing, "did you just…smell me?"

Hannibal cleared his throat awkwardly and leaned back, making up some pathetic excuses about aftershave, and how he would have to introduce Will to some formal ones. Truthfully though, Hannibal would rather have the consultant in the doctor's own aftershave, or simply covered in the cannibal's scent.

Just picturing Will in his bed, naked under the covers, enveloped in only Hannibal's scent, made him hard, made him ache to reach out and touch the younger man.

It was hard to beat, that desire, but he ignored it in favor of talking more about the case then showing Will out of the room when it was time for him to go and meet Jack again.

Parting was such sweet sorrow.

But, it gave Hannibal some much needed alone time.

The second that Will was out the door the doctor's hand was down his own pants, stroking the hot flesh of his cock. It was easy, jerking off like this, just after Will had been here.

Normally Hannibal hated having to bring himself to ecstasy, it was messy and disgusting in his opinion, but, when one so savory, such as Will, invoked such passionate desires, it was hard not to react.

Imagining Will's tight hand wrapped around his cock, those awkward, probably inexperienced, fingers stroking the skin with reverence. Hannibal grew impossibly harder at the thought of teaching his Will everything he needed to know in the bedroom.

Pictures drifted in and out of his head now: he and Will in bed, curled close together, drying cum on Will's stomach and coated between his thighs and dripping onto the silk sheets as they lazily kissed, Will being so demure in bed, those beautiful lips parted as those green eyes stared up at him from behind those glasses. Will, bloody fingers running across his own chest as he presented himself to Hannibal after a fresh kill.

Those images brought Hannibal to his climax after he gripped himself hard, imagining it was Will's tight heat struggling around him.

So beautiful.

As Hannibal panted against the door he thought of Will's scent.

Not any disgusting aftershave (though Will did have bad taste) but the salty sweet goodness of sweat and fresh dew on grass. A strange combination, one that was oddly sweet, one that called to Hannibal like nothing else did.

Soon, he thought as he grabbed a tissue box to start his cleanup, soon he would be able to scent Will properly, and there would be no escape for the consultant from him…

**CRAPPY, AS USUAL, I KNOW. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING BOOS! (CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE FIRST SEASON COMES OUT, TOTALLY WATCHING IT EVERYDAY!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST FELT LIKE WRITING ANOTHER ONE; IT WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE ONE OF THEIR ANNIVERSARIES AND HANNIBAL WAS GOING TO TELL WILL ABOUT HIS CANNIBALISM, BUT, I LIKED THIS ONE A LITTLE BETTER. SHORTER, SINCE SCHOOL IS KILLING ME (I HAVE SO MUCH HATED HOMEWORK…). ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Summary: Will and Hannibal's three month anniversary, the anniversary where Will finally gives himself up.**

Open Wide-by PS

It was their third month anniversary and Hannibal had something special in mind for Will tonight.

A healthy dinner was in order, made of actual pork this time, which was his beloved's favorites; along with some good wine and perhaps some music to get Will into a fine mood.

Maybe they would even get to the next step of their relationship tonight; making out like two teenagers on the doctor's brown leather couch.

See, even though the two had been together for some time they had not progressed romantically very much. Will didn't like touching or being touched, so, relationships were a hard thing for him; even though he seemed to trust Hannibal above anyone else it was still a challenge, one that the psychiatrist gladly accepted.

He cherished Will, and would wait for him for quite some time.

But, he had to admit, touching himself in the dead of night to the chorus of Will's earlier words and lovely image was getting old, quickly. He longed for the real thing, the real heat of the man he so craved.

Perhaps, he thought, he could just wait until they were married…

Will arrived a few minutes earlier than the set time, his dress shirt a little wrinkled, but that didn't matter; Hannibal could see the dilation in the man's pupils as he caught sight of his boyfriend as he entered the house.

"Hi," the empath whispered, light eyes darting from floor to face.

"Hello," Hannibal answered back easily with a secret smile, oh, how the man was amusing. "Come in and have a seat, dinner should be ready in a while, so make yourself comfortable in the mean time."

Will nodded absent mindedly, his lean fingers twisting at the loop holes and pockets of his pants. It made Hannibal's own hands itch to claim those pale apendages as his own.

But, instead, he hurried back into the kitchen to finish making their simple dinner. A male who could not provide for his mate was not worthy of them, after all.

Will seemed surprised as he was served, almost hand and foot, by his almost lover. The taste of the wine and oddly delicious roast lingered on Hannibal's tongue as he watched his Will eat ravenously, the sight making the doctor ache for him even more.

After dinner was over with, and they had moved into the living room with their wine, Hannibal slipped closer to the smaller man, letting his arm hang around the back of the couch, not touching Will, but simply reassuring him of his presence. The consultant either ignored it, or truly did not notice the motion.

"Will," he said, his voice low and rugged because of the wine and true darkness within him, "do you feel as though we have been successful so far in our endeavors?"

Will inhaled sharply through his nose and set his wine on the table, glancing at the other from the corner of his eye, "why do you ask?"

Hannibal let his fingers trail closer to Will then, let them touch the crisp outline of his collar, "I want to know if you are happy with me. I wish to provide you with every happiness after all."

The words were true, but, they still sounded deceptively sweet on his lips, something that tasted of honey and garbage.

"I-I, I am happy," Will sputtered, that beautiful mouth hanging wide open, and, sometime, he had forgotten his fear and was staring at his boyfriend head on.

"Then why do you not sound sure?" The question was honest brutality, something that Hannibal usually covered up.

Will was silent for a moment, staring down at a point on Hannibal's wrist, perhaps on the gold watch there or the cuff links. Then, quietly, "because…I want more."

It felt like all of the oxygen had suddenly been divested from the room.

Will continued on, unaware of Hannibal's silent plight, "I want us to be more, I…" he paused, obviously stuck in his words, and looked up at the taller man again, "I want to give myself to you."

The silence was thick and suffocating, like butter on bread, and Will was obviously nervous and awkward as Hannibal thought of those words and his soon-to-be response.

"You…are sure, about this?" Will had to be certain, had to know what he wanted.

Those oddly defiant eyes met his, "I'm sure."

That was that then.

Hannibal set his glass done with a refined grace and leaned forward to press his lips to Will's, enjoying the feeling of those slightly chapped lips against his, the softness of the skin at the nape of Will's neck when he slid his hand there.

He pulled back a moment later, breathing against his love, "I would have you, if you would give yourself up."

That was all it took, those green eyes staring back at him, something Will rarely did; the feeling as though the empath could see everything behind the mask, then, "I offer what was always yours."

A toothy grin from the predator, and all trepidation was forgotten…

Will didn't really remember how they made it to Hannibal's bedroom, or how all of their clothes seem to have disappeared and were relocated to the floor, but, then again, he couldn't bring himself to care about these things.

The doctor's chest was pressed up against his, and all Will could think of was the heat, the sweat, and the masculine scent of the one above him.

Hannibal was staring down at him, Will only brave enough to meet his gaze because of the wine and endorphins, the other's eyes glowing nearly red in the dim lighting.

As the doctor studied him Will quelled the need to cover himself up, to go slink away and never return to the home or office of the foreign genius. But, he couldn't get away anyway, Hannibal would just come after him and drag him back, just like he always did.

When the other had looked his fill he let the tips of his fingers trail down the satin of Will's skin, his pupils still focused on Will's though. "I would make you mine, forever," he whispered, "if you would permit it William Graham."

That sounded oddly like a marriage proposal, but Will didn't pay any attention to it, only breathlessly licking his lips and nodding his head, repeating, "yes," over and over again until Hannibal was touching him everywhere and it all became so dazed and heated.

It was hard to understand was happened after that, Will thought to himself, he only remembered wet fingers at his hole, rubbing him where no other had ever touched before; smooth lips kissing at his neck as a sharp nose ran along his jaw; the doctor whispered "mine," over and over again as he thrust deep into Will, the slippery feel of lube, blood, and precum slipping out and onto the sheets.

Will barely remembered the way he had cried out when he reached his peak, grabbing onto Hannibal's hair and wrapping his legs tighter around the other's waist. He did, however, remember Hannibal releasing his essence inside of Will, pushing it deeper into his hole even after he was spent; like he could stay inside of Will forever.

And, of course, Will remembered the end, when Hannibal curled up around him, the big spoon, and draped the silky sheets around the drying bodies, both of them nestled together of Hannibal's bed like they had been made to be there…

**I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S TOO SHORT TO QUENCH YOUR SLASH LOVING THIRST, BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO FOR NOW I SUPPOSE. THE OASIS IS JUST A LITTLE WAYS AHEAD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, YOUR REVIEWS AND DEVOTION TO READING MY STORIES MEANS A LOT TO ME, LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE HAS REVIEWED! YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE IS MUCH APPRECIATED, SO, I DECIDED TO DEDICATE AND WRITE THIS QUICK CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Summary: Will has been acting strange for weeks now, and Hannibal wonders if the empath knows something that he shouldn't...**

Baring Bone White Teeth-by PS

It was a long time coming Hannibal thought as he stood by Will at the crime scene.

He could feel the tension in his empath's shoulders as Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, already in his new state of mind, the killer's mind.

Will had been acting strange for the past few weeks, the psychiatrist thought as he circled around the perimeter of the bloody room, leaving Will to his own devices. Perhaps he knew something he should not have, or, perhaps the cases of crime were merely grating on his nerves.

He was not been sleeping, the doctor thought as he turned around and examined the dark smudges of shadow under those dark lashes. Nightmares, Hannibal could only guess, of the murders and what they had done, what Will had had to do to get into their head.

It was poetic somehow, Hannibal slept soundly after he killed, his stomach warm and full of his victim's flesh; but, Will was an innocent, and innocents always got the worst out of life it seemed.

Hannibal was brought out of his thoughts by Will's gasp, his pale eyes fluttering open from behind the wide frames of his glasses, the consultant stared blankly at the wall, "he's going to kill again."

That was evident, but Hannibal was silent, letting Will think and observe in his own way.

"He started off with killing just one girl, then moved up to two at a time, he wants to move up to having a whole blood fest. Like an orgy." Will's hands and pulse were fluttery and nervous.

"How will he do this?" Hannibal kept his voice soft, his own thoughts swirling.

Will shook his head, running a latex gloved hand through his tangled hair, "I don't know. I can't think!"

Another headache coming on. Hannibal felt remorse as he watched the thoughts die down from Will's eyes. "Come Will," he said, smoothly diabolical, "we'll go get something for your head."

Will wasn't even surprised that Hannibal knew his antics by now, he just let himself be led by the older man out of the dank room and into the fresh air that surrounded the old apartment.

Jack unfolded his arms and pushed himself from the police car where he had been reclining, "well?"

Hannibal kept his mouth shut, giving Will a chance to answer before him. When the latter said nothing he casually commented, "perhaps later Jack. Will needs time to process his thoughts right now."

He ignored the head officer then, taking Will's arm more firmly and leading him to Hannibal's own car and bundling him inside before the shorter man could so much as utter a syllable.

"You know," the brunette managed once the doctor was inside the car, "I'll be fine on my own."

Hannibal ignored him, pretending to be focused on driving, "you need to get more rest Will."

The consultant flushed with annoyance then, "don't psychoanalyze me," he muttered, "I'm doing just fine."

Hannibal let a smile twinge at his lips, "you have headaches all the time William, you cannot deny that; and your dreams seem to be affecting you worse than usual."

Will slumped down in his seat, "I have a lot on my mind," he supplied.

Hannibal slowed to a stop as he led the vehicle to the side of the road, "tell me."

Will didn't even have the nerve to look surprised at anything anymore, he merely crossed his arms and sighed, "cases. They take up my time Doctor. I have too much going on in my brain."

Hannibal wished to relieve his of those worries, "you have been…acting strange as of late, why is that."

"Stranger you mean," Will spat out bitterly, "I just…something personal, is going on right now."

Hannibal fought to keep down the rising jealous that he, for some reason, felt, "is it, about a woman?"

Will looked incredulous, "what? No! More about a…guy. A really great guy."

Hannibal could have sworn that his eyes were red with bloodlust by now, "oh?" He would kill whoever dared to look at his Will in a romantic way, and then, in his own form of justice, he would feed them to Will over a candlelit dinner.

"Yes," Will's voice was down to a whisper now, "he helps me get my mind off of things. Makes me feel whole again."

"And who is this man?" His voice may have been professional but Hannibal was all roiling energy inside; he would need a name to complete his work after all.

Will turned to look at him then, in the eye, surprising the doctor, "it's you."

For once, Will Graham managed to shock Hannibal Lecter, something that had very rarely been done before.

Will was biting his lip, staring at him, waiting for some type of acknowledgement obviously.

"You find…comfort in me?" Was all that he could come up with, but, apparently it was the right thing because his William smiled, revealing those bone white teeth.

"Yes," the professor breathed out, "I do."

That sounded like something said at a wedding, and Hannibal liked those words on the other's lips.

"Well," the doctor said, a little hesitantly, "I would have you know that I find some comfort in you as well."

Will's answering smile was even wider than before, and Hannibal decided that he could bare a little of himself for his beloved if he was rewarded with that grin every time…

**THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AMAZING WATCHERS/REVIEWERS/ READERS, YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE SO MUCH (MAKING MY DAY!)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY SHORT, I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN BUSY AND WHEN THOUGHTS LIKE THESE COME TO ME THEY'RE SHORT FOR SOME REASON D;**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANWAY, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

**Summary: Hannibal Lecter has never wanted to possess anything more than he wants to possess Will Graham's heart. And not just because it's ripe for the taking…**

Ripe-by PS

Will's heart is his. And nothing in the world can change that.

No matter how many people flirt with his lover they cannot claim an already claimed prize.

He and Will have been dating for only two months and already there is a dent in Will's armor, a tattoo across his heart, a tattoo bearing the name of Hannibal Lecter.

It was inevitable, the way they collided, the way they came together like in some love song. But, their affiliation is nothing of which medieval maiden's swoon over; they will consume each other, destroy one another, of that Hannibal is sure of, but, the things that make up the middle, he is not so positive of.

Jack questions them he knows, questions their intentions towards one another, but, he doesn't care, doesn't care about anything when it involves the police and their almighty commander.

He just cares about Will.

The way the younger man looks at him, what he thinks when he sees the good doctor; maybe he can see the killing predator behind the mask, Hannibal doesn't know, he's not a telepath like Will seems to be.

He knows one thing though, Will can't help this fatal attraction, it started from the very beginning, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. But fire consumes, as does Hannibal.

Their demise is set in stone, they both know this, Hannibal a little more than the empath, but neither seem to care, they simply roll with the punches, simply carry on with this relationship like everybody else does. It makes them nearly normal, but neither of them are normal so things will always be complicated, up until the moment Hannibal kills Will and Will murders him back.

He can't wait.

But, until then, he will keep Will as his; after all, he is a wolf in sheep's clothing, and wolves are territorial animals, so, Will shall remain his, and his heart will be kept under lock and key until it is pulled out and placed on the backburner of Hannibal's kitchen.

Maybe he'll feed Will to Jack.

But he'll keep the heart for himself, after all, he had always possessed it, since the very beginning when it was ripe for the taking…

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME, YOUR THOUGHTS MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

**P.S. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR, YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY, SERIOUSLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOO! I'VE BEEN ON A ROLL THIS WEEKEND (LIKE BUTTER); WHICH PROBABLY MEANS I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE MUCH THIS WEEK :( I HATE YOU SCHOOL. ANYWAY, SAVOR THE STORIES NOW KIDS. AND ENJOY!**

**Summary: When Will is attacked one evening in the darkness of an alleyway Hannibal rescues him and then seeks to avenge his scared love.**

Revenge-by PS

It was dark when Will finally left his office, his back and neck straining from grading papers, his mind dull and tired. He was so tired in fact, that he didn't even see the attacker come out from behind him.

One moment Will was out near the curb and the next he was in the dimly lit space of an alleyway, his attacker coming towards him; Will must have been pushed.

Scrambling to his feet the professor glanced around his surroundings, back wall filled in with bricks, no ladders or anywhere to hide, the attacker coming ever closer with each passing second.

Will stared at the man from behind his glasses, taking him in so as to remember his face for later use; shoulder length brown hair, stocky build, average height, and what appeared to be a knife wound on one arm with a swordfish tattoo on the other.

That was all Will had time to calculate and store in his brain before the man was on him, hitting and kicking Will, obviously a mugger.

Will was trying to curl up into himself, new bruises stinging now, when suddenly the man stopped and seemed to make a mad dash for it, his footsteps ringing on the cold pavement.

There was total silence for a moment before a voice called out in an accented voice, "Will?"

Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Will could have fainted with relief, but, instead, he lifted himself up gingerly, wincing at the movement, "Hannibal," he called back, voice a little shaky, "I'm down here."

The sound of a car door being swung open and soft footfalls that rushed towards him, intent, "Will," he sounded breathless for some reason, "what happened?!"

Will tried to look up at him but it was suddenly all to dark, why did the moon seem to stop shining? Oh, he was about to pass out then. So, before the darkness took him he uttered one word, "attacked."

And then, it was all noche.

Nociception, Hannibal clarified to himself as he lifted Will's unconscious form and took him to his car. The younger man would probably be in a lot of pain when he woke up again; after all, Hannibal could already see the blossoming of bruises that were painting a mosaic against Will's pale skin.

Gently laying the other out across the back seat Hannibal stared down at the figure, not liking the way that dark shadows played out under his eyes and played over his face. Will was an angel, not some dark beast that belonged to the night.

The doctor gritted his teeth and climbed into his car, driving back to his own home in hopes of letting Will heal in a safe environment. And what was safer than staying with a killer?

When Will woke up he was in a pain filled state of mind, every muscle seemed to hurt, and he could have sworn that his lip was bleeding earlier, but, all traces of life liquid seemed to be gone, and his filthy clothes had been removed and exchanged for some silken pajamas.

"I hope you don't mind me changing you," a voice said from the doorway, "I wanted you to be more comfortable."

Will watched as Doctor Lecter walked into the room, his arms full as he clutched a wooden tray full of a bowl of soup, some water, and a bottle of ibuprofen.

Will blinked, "not at all."

Hannibal smiled down at him, the action never really reaching his eyes, but then again, it never did. "Good, now, I brought you something for the pain, and some food to help digest the medication with."

Will sat still as the taller man placed the tray over his lap and took a step back, "thank you," Will croaked, "you really didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense," the doctor said as he pulled a chair up next to the bed to sit beside the consultant, "now, I hate to ask this, but, I need to know. Who did this to you?"

Will gulped down the painkillers and lapped up a spoonful of soup, "look, its fine, it was an accident."

The psychiatrist's face turned murderous and his eyes seemed to shine with a demented red light, "this was no accident Will. This man was going to kill you if given the chance."

Will pretended to act calm, watching the other man while slurping up some more soup, "alright…I'll tell you."

After he reiterated his attacker's appearance to the good doctor and finished his meal Hannibal stood back up, taking the tray from the abed man, but leaving the glass of water by the bedside table, "I think that I must go speak with Jack now, try to get some rest, I will not disturb you until later on."

Will nodded, tucking himself further down in the sheets and watching the other man close the door behind himself; he couldn't shake the feeling of something being terribly wrong with the sandy haired man's expression…

Hannibal did tell Jack Crawford about Will's attack, but, the police's form of justice would only get the man put into jail for a little while. Hannibal's justice was a bit more…permanent.

After he finished talking with the policeman he hung up the phone and changed into some more suitable clothing to go out on a hunt…

The man was easy enough to find.

He worked on the docks, as the tattoo helped to discover, and Hannibal found him trying to scrub blood off of his hand's. Blood. Will's blood.

The thought alone was enough to make the doctor go mad.

He had approached the other man with ease, pretending to be lost, and when the imbecile turned his head to point in a certain direction Hannibal struck, much like a snake; the venom in this case being a sharp knife that cut through the soft skin of the man's throat, gushing ruby droplets of life blood every where.

Like Will's blood had covered the attacker's hands before him, this man's blood covered Hannibal's.

He died slowly and painfully, Hannibal making sure to carve out hunks of his skin, making it look like an average kill; he didn't want any one to know that this was for revenge, that this was for his Will.

After he was done he looked down at the man, down into his lifeless eyes and smiled; this would show the world that no one should mess with what was Hannibal's…

The blood washed off easy enough in the shower, and his ultra washer took care of his clothing, with some help of some bleach.

After putting on fresh clothing the doctor slicked his hair into it's regular position and strode down the hall to Will's momentary den; the looked peaceful laying there among the silken sheets in Hannibal's clothing, almost like he had been there forever…

**JUST SOMETHING THAT CAME TO MIND I GUESS...FIRST TIME WE'VE SEEN ACTUAL MURDER IN THIS STORY, WEIRD HUH? ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW (BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME LIKE THAT) ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY, SO I HAVEN'T WRITTEN MUCH LATELY (PLUS I'M WORKING ON A FANTASY NOVEL RIGHT NOW), BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! MUCH LOVE!**

**Summary: When Will says he has a date with the Ripper Hannibal has a better idea, dinner with him.**

Dining is a Fine Business-by PS

Will stood awkwardly in the kitchen while Hannibal continued to work his culinary delight on the liver he was currently chopping into fine pieces.

"I really should be going," the professor stated, voice too loud for the small space, "I have a date with the Ripper."

Hannibal grinned a secret smile at him, dark eyes glancing up and into Will's own; "the Ripper can wait, as he has done for quite some time. Stay. Have dinner with me. Just the two of us."

He knew the offer was more appealing without the rest of his group of "friends" present, Will wasn't comfortable around groups of people, barely comfortable enough around the doctor yet.

Will shifted his weight, "well…maybe for a little while. But then I have to go back to my office, to do more research, or Jack will kill me." The humor was a little rusty, but Hannibal smiled gently despite it.

"It shall be a treat then," he said as he placed the liver pieces in a sizzling pan.

Will grinned hesitantly back at him, his hands clenching tighter in their place in his pockets…

The delicious wine and food, tasteful background music, and good company put Hannibal in a relaxed mood; his dark eyes never leaving Will, who sat ravenously gulping his food.

The man was much to thin, Hannibal would have to change that.

Sadly, the younger man seemed to notice Hannibal's staring and gripped his napkin up and smudged at his mouth, "sorry," he said, eyes moving down to stop at his plate, "I haven't eaten all day."

Hannibal could believe it, Will was always so busy, and seemed to zone out and think to much about certain things…nonetheless, Hannibal nodded at him, lips twitching.

"You are fine," he announced, "I am glad that you enjoy my cooking so much."

Will blushed, eyes still down, his fork fiddling with the uneaten parts now, "yeah…I just forget to eat sometimes, and good food always reminds me of that." A shy grin was given at that, and Hannibal's inner demons surged forth.

"You should be more careful Will," he said, lifting his glass and swirling the wine, though never taking a sip, "you need to take better care of yourself. Neglect is not what you need."

Will snorted, "hah, wish someone had told me that a long time ago." His voice was bitter and Hannibal wanted to pry, but all good hunters waited, so he simply watched the other man with fathomless eyes, his inviting mask in place.

Will continued on, the subject changing, "I should really go, I need to work on the case."

Hannibal was quick to challenge that, "that is a cause of the neglect," his voice was textured now, "you worry too much about Jack and his feelings toward this Ripper than your own feelings and consciousness."

Will looked up at him, his own eyes dark and questioning, "what do you mean?" He sounded so young then, like he was lost and confused.

Hannibal struggled for words, "you must consider things from all aspects," he simply said, his fingers itching like they always did when dangerous territory was approached.

The teacher's lips were parted, "you think that the Ripper's not all that bad of a guy."

Hannibal let his lips quirk into a betrayed smirk, "if that is how you would like to put it, then yes."

Will was up then, his chair pushed far away from the table, those long fingers clenched tight into a fist, "you know nothing of the Ripper Doctor Lecter!" The usage of his title cut Hannibal, they were friends after all, but Will's words made him want to laugh.

"I can see beyond feelings in this matter," the doctor said coldly, standing up now himself, gently pressing his own cloth napkin into the tablecloth.

Will's eyes were big and wild, "you…you…" He seemed at a loss for words, his tongue reaching out to lick at his chapped lips, his glasses askew and shirt untucked. He looked beautiful.

All of a sudden, just like that, Hannibal's thoughts went from murderous to lustful, his new design on Will most likely reflected in the pupils of his dark eyes, his thoughts no longer concealed.

Will was staring straight back at him, "I should go," his lips still parted, moist and plump now, eyes blinking rapidly and pulse most likely elevated.

Oh, how Hannibal wished to find out.

Instead, he merely stepped away from the table, "if you must. But, take some of the leftovers, I could not possibly finish them off alone." Not like I did their owners.

Will's head did a jerky movement, and Hannibal walked off to the kitchen, his own hands clenched now, he realized…

**I KNOW, I KNOW, TOO SHORT...AS USUAL...SORRY! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND MY DAY SO MUCH BRIGHTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THAT LAST EPISODE WITH TOBIAS (*COUGH*, FAKE PSYCHOPATH, *COUGH*) WAS REALLY GOOD! ESPECIALLY THE LOVABLE MOMENTS BETWEEN WILL AND HANNIBAL (DOWN WITH BLOOM!)**

Care-by PS

The cuts and dried blood on Hannibal's perfect face looked awful, and they filled Will with remorse. If he had been quick enough to catch Tobias to start with Hannibal never would have been injured, and the doctor's patient never would have been killed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," he said balefully, staring straight at the doctor without daring to flinch or wince at the painful looking wounds.

"It's alright, at least I'm not alone." Hannibal gave a rueful smile that seemed to tug at his cut lip.

Will had had enough, "come on," he said, getting up from where he had been leaning against the desk, "let's go get you cleaned up, I can take you home."

Hannibal looked surprised, those dark eyes widening with a gleam, "you're sure? I'm sure Jack will want to question me some more, and hound me all the way home."

He had meant it as a joke, but Will put on a hard face, "he can question you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll remember this for a while." Gently, he put his hand on the crook of Hannibal's elbow and lifted him up, the taller man nearly stumbling for a second before catching himself.

"Forgive me," he said lowly, "it seems I needed more help than I thought."

Will hid a smile and helped the older man hobble out of the door and into the elevator…

Once the reached Hannibal's elaborate home Will opened the door and got the doctor settled in the expansive den that was covered in books.

He had to follow Hannibal's directions to look for a first-aid kit, but, even then, it took a few minutes, since he was unused to the terrain and the house was so big.

Once he had found it, under the sink in an overly spacious bathroom, he hurried back to where the doctor appeared to be patiently waiting. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves while unbuttoning the first few buttons near his collar bone.

The medics had bandaged his pierced arm earlier, and though they had declared he did not need stitches, they did not clean him up properly for inspection either. Will took it upon himself to do that.

Fetching a few alcohol wipes from the kit, he opened them and sat close to Hannibal on a small stool, he moved close into the proximity of Hannibal's personal space, "sorry I'm not a proper medic," he told the doctor, "but I'll just have to do for now."

Hannibal gave him a slight smile, not even twitching when Will scrubbed gently at the cuts on his face to remove the dried blood, "I'm sure you will do more than suffice Will, as you always do."

Will drove down the flush that threatened to stain his cheeks and instead moved back to collect another wipe so that he could smudge away the blood that remained on Hannibal's arm, "I'm sorry this happened to you," he said quietly, holding the arm gently with one hand while wiping with another, "you didn't deserve this."

If Will had been looking he might have seen the flash of surprise on the doctor's usually expressionless face.

"It's just," Will continued, "I don't like seeing you in pain…it makes me feel like I'm the one being tortured." He dared not look up as he talked, his eyes trained on the gauze that covered Hannibal's wound; his glasses slipping down his nose with each passing second.

Hannibal gently lifted his chin though, with his good arm, "you should not be so eager to accept my pain Will," he lamented, "for, I feel the same about you when you are in pain."

Will gasped, the noise sounding so loud in the otherwise quiet room. He blinked rapidly, pulling back a little as though to stop himself from doing something inappropriate, "Hannibal…"

The psychiatrist continued on as though the other man had not spoken at all, "you need not feel sorrow for me, of I am here, and alive, which is more than what I can say about the man who was a victim, and the man who attacked us both."

Will's lips were parted as he listened to the heartfelt sighs, "oh Hannibal…"

The doctor looked up at him then, eyes as wide and innocent as Will had ever seen them; he couldn't help it, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Hannibal's lips, the flesh barely touching.

Hannibal sighed against him, his good hand moving to entangle itself in Will's hair; he pulled back after a second, "you are worth living for Will."

That admission made the professor wriggle with joy and blush; ignoring the doctor he turned back to the first-aid kit so that he could go back to work.

Hannibal watched him, not minding these actions at all, since Will was taking care of him…

**WELL...I JUST WANTED TO DO IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OH, HEY, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW OF ANY GOOD (GAY) MANGA, PLEASE TELL ME, I'M INTO MANGA...ONCE AGAIN...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHH, THE FAMILY UNIT OF THE GALAXY HAS ARRIVED ON HANNIBAL! AT LAST! NOW H AND W NEED TO GET MARRIED AND BE A REALLY FAMILY WITH ABBY! ANYWAY...HOPE I DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING, CASUE IT'S COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I MIGHT BE RUINING SOME STUFF FOR YOU GUYS...SORRY!**

Father, Papa, Daddy, Sire-by PS

"Just because you killed my dad doesn't mean you have to be him." Abigail's biting remark made Will's face fall, and Hannibal could see the hurt there.

He had seen the confusion and pain on the same face later when he barged into Hannibal's house office and told that he knew that Abigail had killed that boy.

Hannibal had made him change his mind about telling Jack, it would not do to have their new child in prison after all, and Hannibal could see the desire on Will's face, the desire to nurture and protect Abigail, the same desire Hannibal had to protect both his new daughter and Will.

They were both fathers now. They had to start acting like it.

Hannibal could see it over the dinner table, while Freddie Lounds was yapping, the distinguishable fleeting emotions of confusion, realization, fear, on Abigail's face as she understood at last that Will knew her secret, knew that she had killed that boy and that Hannibal had helped.

It was touching, the moment he and Abigail had in the kitchen while Will was shoving Ms. Lounds out the door. He understood her better now, understood the pain she went through, the sort of pain that only a real monster could inflict.

Abigail was not a monster, she was a victim.

And Will has nothing if not a protector of the innocent victim's of the cruel world that Hannibal inhabited.

They would be unstoppable together, they would stop any harm from coming onto their new daughter, and would rise together in the world as a family, if only Will conformed or at least understood their ways.

In fact, Hannibal could see the longing in Will's eyes as he entered the kitchen, obviously jealous of the hug and attention that Abigail was giving the taller man.

He patted the girl's head, "Abigail, Will and I can finish up here, why don't you go and get some rest. Your Daddy and I have to have a quick talk."

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes but nodded, childlike in her terror, her bottom lip quivering as she pulled out of his embrace and shuffled past Will, going out into the living room.

Will raised a brow when the kitchen door swung shut, "Daddy?"

Hannibal nodded slightly, going to pick up the drying towel that Abigail had recently abandoned and resuming the position of wiping down wine glasses, "yes. You are the Daddy and I am the Papa."

Will scoffed and leaned against the wall, his arms folded against his chest, "shouldn't one of us be the Mom?" His eyes were twinkling in mirth at his joke, but Hannibal pretended to think about it.

"I did not think you would appreciate being called 'Mommy,'" he said, glancing down at the glass in his hand.

Will made a sound of protest, "hey! What makes you think I'd be the Mom?!"

Hannibal looked up at him, his eyes smoldering, "don't kid yourself Will, as if you could ever be the more dominant one in our relationship."

A flush spread over those cheeks, his lips parted, "w-what relationship?"

Hannibal set down the towel and glass, "this Will, this. We are both in agreement that we will protect Abigail and be her paternal figures. When two people have guardianship over someone it usually results in some sort of romantic nature between the two parental figures. We are in one such relationship."

Will stared at him, his arms having dropped limply at his sides, "you…we…me…we're nothing like that!"

Hannibal resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "we are everything like that Will. Stop being so ridiculous and come help me put up these dishes."

Will grumbled, but obeyed, moving and weaving alongside Hannibal to put up all of the kitchenware, "you know," the smaller man said after a few minutes of silence, "this all seems very domestic."

Hannibal nodded, "of course. We just had a family dinner with an unwelcome guest, and are now doing the chores that must be done after eating a homemade meal."

Will rolled his eyes at him and swept a stray curl from his eyes, "now who sounds like the mom?"

Hannibal shut on of the cupboards, "I heard that. Now, come along, we can have another glass of wine before retiring to bed."

Will stopped following him and stared, "Hannibal…I have to get home and feed my dogs."

Hannibal sighed, "they should be fine until tomorrow, and besides, we'll most likely end up moving in together sometime, seeing as I don't want to have to split my time with Abigail running back and forth between houses."

Will his a small smile behind his hand, "never. That's never happening."

Hannibal nodded his agreement, "indeed," he poured more wine into both of their remaining glasses, "we should not have to run back and forth so much, it is ridiculous."

Will took the filled cup from him and took a small sip, "I meant the moving in part."

Hannibal sighed once more, this time in bliss of the wine, and glanced at his new family member, "I know what you meant Will."

He ignored the shorter man then in favor of taking his wine and adjourning to the living room. Not surprisingly, Will followed…

**YAY! IT'S OVER WITH! THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M NOT SURE IF THIS ADOPTION CRAP IS TRUE, BUT, HEY, I TRIED! (I'M TO LAZY TO DO ACTUAL RESEARCH, SO, PRETEND) ANYWAY, IceWolf27 ASKED FOR A STORY LIKE THIS ONE, SO, I WROTE IT FOR THEM! HOPE YOU ENJOY SWEETIE! (I WOULD HATE TO DISAPPOINT YOU!)**

**Summary: Alana Bloom finds out that Hannibal and Will are filing for adoption papers for Abigail, how she reacts.**

Adoption-by PS

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Alana Bloom stared at the three people across the table from her, her eyes wide.

Hannibal smoothed his hands down his covered thighs, "no Dr. Bloom, we are not joking in the slightest. Both Will and I have field for custody, and adoption, for Abigail."

The young girl nodded from in between the two men, her face dead set in determination. Alana continued to stare, "but-but, you can't! I mean, how will the two of you both file for adoption, social services doesn't even let two unmarried people have custody of one child!"

Hannibal let a small smile twinge at his lips, "I am aware of this. Which is why I have furthered my research in saying that two married men can, in fact, adopt a child together."

The female psychiatrist was speechless, but, Hannibal went on, "Will and I shall be getting married within the year, allowing for an ample amount of time for the adoption papers to go through, which they will; then, by the time all of the paperwork is filled out we will be a complete family unit, which will provide Abigail, and ourselves, with a safe, and comfortable, living arrangement and home."

It was a long, and carefully crafted speech, and Alana couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed and jealous, she turned to Will, "you…you can't be serious about all of this…Will?"

The curly haired man's arms were crossed and he appeared uncomfortable, but, righteous in his plush chair, "I want to be family with Hannibal and Abigail," he said lowly, "we know what we're doing, and Abigail agrees with us fully, she wants to be a family with us too."

Once again, Bloom had no idea what to say, but, then Abigail stepped in, her soft voice convincing and gentle, "Ms. Alana, I feel safe with these two men, my Papa and Daddy, I feel secure in both my mind and new home. I know that you might have been concerned about my mental well fare, but, there's no need to worry, I'm perfectly fine."

Alana was running out of arguments and things to say, "what about Jack? Does he know about this?!"

Hannibal looked as though he was becoming a bit annoyed at all of this, but, he remained still in his seat, his hands clasped together, resting on one of his crossed legs, "he is aware of what we have in mind. I will not lie, he does not seem all the best pleased, but he found no reason to stop us. In due time, I believe, he can learn to cope and accept us."

Alana stared at them; they looked like a family, Will with his arm brushing up against Abigail's in a sign of security and protectiveness, Hannibal, with his immaculate perfection and sharp eyes, as though he dared Alana to misjudge them, and Abigail, sweet Abigail, with her vacant smile and light eyes shining in complete contentment. It was hard to believe that they weren't a family unit already.

"Ok," she said quietly, eyes still trained on them, "I hope that you can overcome all of the rude comments and unsavory remarks that you're going to come across."

Hannibal smiled politely at her once more, "thank you Dr. Bloom, that is much appreciated." Something about his smile didn't sit right though, the way he said the biting words, as if she had made the wrong choice and denied them their happiness he would have destroyed her.

Alana gulped and gut on a shaky grin of her own, watching as the three of them got up from their sits, nodded at her nicely, and left her office.

She shivered as the door shut behind them; she would never get over Will, but, she would never have him either, she knew. After all, Dr. Lecter didn't seem like the type to let his possessions go so easily…

**AHHHH! I'M SORRY I MAKE THESE SO SHORT, BUT, THEY'RE JUST SMALL THOUGHTS THAT I HAVE! AIYA! SORRY! (PLUS I'M SICK, FORGIVE ME!)**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH, AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT; BTW, ANY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE FOR ME TO WRITE, SEND THEM TO ME AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO COMPLETE YOUR WISHES! *BOW***


	11. Chapter 11

**JUST ANOTHER LITTLE IDEA I HAD, SORRY THEY'RE ALWAYS SO SHORT. OH WELL, ENJOY!**

**Summary: The Lecter family is hosting a dinner party, but, Will doesn't seem best pleased about the choice of cuisine that is being served to their guests.**

Leave it to the Chef Mon Cher-by PS

Will glared at his lover, "no."

Hannibal glanced up at him from where he had been precisely cutting up garlic cloves, "what is the matter Will?"

The professor clenched his hands on the side of one of the kitchen's granite counters, "no way are you serving this to Abigail, to those people!"

Hannibal resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his husband; the two of them were hosting a dinner party tonight, at Hannibal's request, and most of their co-worker's and supposed friends had been invited. Will had been happy to let Hannibal cook, until now, it seemed.

"Will," he said, voice mellow and smooth, "you said that you wouldn't object to what I was cooking." Perhaps the minced veterinarian with a side of tax-collector hadn't been the best idea, since Will was here with him while he was making it, but, both had been delicious the last time that Hannibal had partaken in their flesh, before he had packaged the rest of the leftover meat and placed it in the freezer.

Will shuddered visibly, "I know what I said, and I can usually stomach eating it, when I pretend to not know what it is! I can't just ignore it now, Hannibal, when the evidence is right in front of me!" He gestured to the thawing meat, making Hannibal glance over at the packages too.

"Ah Will, are you upset because I did not specify what I was going to cook, or are you upset because of who will be eating it later on?" He smirked, the motion looking congenial, but his husband knew better.

"I thought we had agreed to wean Abigail off of human, at least for a while, before she can digest both human and animal meat again!"

When they had adopted Abigail she had mostly been living on vegetables; since her biological father had kept her on a daily ration of human meat, she could barely digest any other kind of meat. It was upsetting really, and Hannibal had to shake his head at the other, deceased, cannibal's ignorance. Now, that Will and Hannibal were taking care of her, they had slowly been trying to make it so that she could eat both kinds of meat again, after all, a monster would be caught if it could not hide in plain sight.

Now, Hannibal supposed Will had a point, but, he shrugged it off, "she deserves a treat, she has been doing so well."Will put his hands on his hips, giving the doctor his adorably disgruntled face, "she's going to revert back to full cannibalism if you keep this up."

Hannibal smirked at him and leaned over the counter to peck him on the cheek, narrowly avoiding the other's mouth when he turned his head. "You have not gone to complete cannibalism." Then again, Will didn't eat as much human as both Hannibal and Abigail did, which, he supposed, was a good thing. Though, he was disappointed that he and Will never hunted together. But, he was glad that Abigail was being taught by him regardless.

Will gave him a piercing look, "you need to be more careful. I'm worried that one day I'll go to work and see you behind bars, or being taken in…" his eyes were soft and scared looking, "I'm afraid about what would happen to Abigail, what if she get's caught again."

They had avoided most murders so far, Hannibal and their daughter both were careful to clean up after themselves, never leaving a single hair behind.

Hannibal's own demeanor softened as his mate's did, "you don't need to worry about that Will," he said, putting the knife down at last, I am an old hunter, and my prey usually comes to me. A spider does not so easily die in its own web."

Will glanced up at him through dark lashes, "what about Abby?"

Hannibal grinned gently at him, "she will be fine. She is learning from the two best people in the business." Will may not be a hunter, but he was clever in his own right, and protected what was his, which was one of the things that had drawn Hannibal to him in the first place.

Now thought, staring into those beautiful light eyes, Hannibal realized that he loved Will more than just for his smart brain and protective aura. He loved Will for just being Will.

"What," the shorter male whispered, "you're staring at me strangely."

Hannibal blinked, alarmed that he had lost himself in those orbs, "forgive me, I was just thinking of how lucky I am."

Will forced out a laugh, a tinkling sound that lifted Hannibal's spirits, "darn right you are. And you had better remember that everyday!"

Hannibal shook his head slightly, covering up his smile by turning his head away to continue his early work of chopping up ingredients.

He was about to say something more when he and Will's daughter burst into the kitchen, "hey, what time are they-is that what I think it is?" Her eyes went wide with excitement as she caught sight of the ice covered wrap that contained their main courses.

Will rolled his eyes and moved to wrap an around the girl's waist, "you've been doing so good with your training and all that Papa and I thought you deserved a little something special."

Abigail's answering smile was illuminating, as she stared up at her Daddy with barely hidden adoration; Hannibal watched them, a large smile of his own expanding over his face; Will looked over at him and caught the smile, his own grin coming into play.

They stood there grinning like fools until Abigail broke away from her younger parent and moved to stand by Hannibal, wondering if she could help. That started a whole new chain of complaints from Will, but none of them really minded, as Will put on his own apron, the frilly one that Abby had made for him, and moved to help them both…

**THANK YOU FOR READING! MURDER FAMILY FOREVER! **


	12. Chapter 12

**EHHH...I WANTED TO DO IT, SO I DID. MUCH LOVE!**

**Summary: Hannibal won't give Will the sex he wants, but, he does torture and prepare him in more ways than more.**

Sticky-by PS

Will gasped out loudly, his hand's gripping at Hannibal's hair from where the taller man was kissing at his abdomen, "ah Will, you make such lovely sounds."

The brunette bit his lip, "H-Hannibal! Ugh!"

Hannibal let one of his hands travel down to grasp Will's hard member, the other hand going down to his unspoiled hole, the puckered skin there clenching when Hannibal rubbed his calloused pointer finger across it. "You are still so tight Will, even after a stretched you so well the other day."

Last week in fact, was the last time that Hannibal had prepared him for the non-existant sex they didn't have; Will had been spread out on the kitchen floor then, Hannibal's sweat covering his chest, olive oil sticking to his buttocks hours after he was stretched and brought to the brink.

Now though, only Hannibal's spit was lubricating those seeking fingers, and the burn hurt a bit. Will stretched his thighs out wider, allowing the other more room to work, "Hannibal, please…tonight!" He wanted the doctor to take him so badly, but, for some reason, the other refused him.

"No," Hannibal murmured to him, two fingers now in the tight channel, using scissoring motions to make Will squirm even further.

"Why," Will grunted out, cold sweat drenching him, his hair, his glasses slipping down his nose, the warm sheets sticking to his flesh.

"Because," Hannibal said to him, his accent addictive, his lips kissing at Will's nipples, the hand on his erection tightening and keeping him from coming, "I want to see you beg for it, to see you break apart before I take you and piece you back together."

Will huffed out a laugh, arching up into those smooth lips, "what, your precum is like glue or something?"

Hannibal's lips quirked in a smirk, a movement that Will could feel against his collarbone, "no. Though we might be stuck together in passion for hours if you're this tight when I do finally take you."

Will gasped once more as the fingers inside of him reached that sweet, sweet, special spot inside of him.

"Ah," Hannibal breathed against his neck, his thumb running over the slit of Will's erect penis, "we have found that delicious spot then." He lit the pads of his fingers of Will's prostate again, making the brown-haired man cry out and reach his long overdue release, regardless of the tight hand around the base of his shaft.

Hannibal milked him throughout the whole thing, sparks of pleasure shooting over the small of his back and the course of his spine, caressing over each of his vertebrae.

Finally, Will slumped back down into the bed, his body spent and tired, electric shocks running down the length of his veins, "Hannibal…" the name was sighed, quiet and pleading.

Hannibal removed his fingers from the body underneath his own, sniffing and licking at them momentarily before he moved and rubbed them into the puddle of cum on Will's stomach, the white seed smearing into his skin and staying there.

"There," Hannibal whispered, "you are always so beautiful."

Will didn't even have the energy to blush, but, he did stare up at the older man, his vision blurred thanks to his foggy and dirty glasses. Hannibal removed them for him and kissed at the tip of his nose, "when you are truly ready," he said, pulling the ruined sheets up over Will, "I shall make you mine, but, for now, you must consent to be mine in this way."

Will licked his parched lips, "anything you want."

Hannibal smirked down at him, his eyes almost gleaming red in the dim room, "I know. You would do anything for me Will."

The professor didn't say anything, and he didn't have to, they both knew it was true…

**SHORT! (LIKE ME) HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH! PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**UGH! THIS IS SO SHORT, AND I'M SO SORRY, IT WAS LATE AND BUT A FLEETING THOUGHT, BUT, IN IT'S PLACE I'LL PUT UP A LONGER CHAPTER! SORRY FOR ANY SPOILER ALERTS OR ANYTHING! MUCH LOVE!**

**Summary: Will represent the opportunity for friendship…and maybe more.**

Scrambled-by PS

Hannibal Lecter will not allow for Will Graham to be alone in his own mind and succumb to the madness that lies there; not while he's around.

The others on the team may leave Will, may desert him in his greatest time of need, but Hannibal, ever steady Hannibal, will not.

He wants Will.

Ever since he met the curly headed man there had been potential for friendship there, something that Hannibal had rarely, or never, experienced. He longed for the sensation.

Then, William Graham, with his beautiful mind and even more beautiful soul appeared, his words vindictive and barely lucid, his thoughts rapid and scrambled, his very essence troubled.

Hannibal had never wanted to taste something so badly in his life.

Now though, with Will so close to his breaking point and wearing down the barriers that usually protect his brain, Hannibal almost feels helpless, as though he cannot help his first real "friend."

But, he will try anyway.

The suggestive remarks, the gentle herding to letting Will think that he's a bad guy, a murderer, then, at the last minute, the real killer is revealed and, once again, Will's sanity is momentarily saved once more.

It's heady, the rush that Hannibal feels when Will's eyes dull from their usual hopeful mirth, but, at the same time, a piece of Hannibal breaks every time as well.

He longs for it, and he condones it. He craves it, but he hates it all at the same time.

One day, Hannibal will see his beloved William break, will see him cry out for the last time, the real understanding of who the Chesapeake Ripper, his most hated foe, really is. Hannibal knows that he shall like this part best, then, like all good killers, he will take care of Will.

He shall show him the true meaning of being friends with Doctor Hannibal Lecter…

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN MUCH LATELY, I MISSED THE EPISODE BEFORE LAST (STUPID KING'S SPEECH DISTRACTING ME FROM MY HANNIBAL!) AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WATCH IT YET…OH WELL…**

**PLEASE REVIEW SINCE YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT (MUCH LOVE FOR THAT)! KEEP CALM AND READ ON RITS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, SO I HAD TO GO TAKE AN IQ TEST THE OTHER DAY ALONG WITH SOME OTHER TESTS TO SEE IF I HAVE A LEARNING DISABILITY IN MATH OR SOMETHING...IT WASN'T FUN. BUT, HANNIBAL CHEERED ME RIGHT UP!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Summary: AU. Hannibal owns a restaurant, and Will's his new favorite customer. Add human meat, stir for five minutes and then enjoy!**

Baltimore Basics-by PS

Hannibal Lecter sighed as he wiped some stray flour from his face; he was busy in the kitchen, even though one of his waitresses, Freddie Lounds, had reported that there weren't many customers today.

Hannibal didn't mind cooking extras though, as he always ate the left-overs himself of gave them to his employees to take home along with their paychecks.

The "Baltimore Basics," as Hannibal had named his sterling restaurant, was a top notch place to eat, and paid the dues well. Hannibal had used most of his deceased family's money to buy the building and to make the renovations for his new restaurant, his intense longing to be a chef finally fulfilled.

The Baltimore Basics served everything from coffee to shrimp; cuisine from around the world that Hannibal loved. But, the secret ingredient he added to most of his recipes was, naturally, human.

Human meat was fatty and sometimes acidic, but, Hannibal knew where to find the best cuts of meat for his restaurant as he did most of the hunting for himself.

It was easy to lure people in, some were even rude customers that had come to the Baltimore Basics before, but, once they left angry Hannibal made sure that they came back to the diner in a take-out bag, fresh for eating.

Hannibal was brought out of his thoughts when Freddie came through the main door, the hinges silent as it swing behind her.

The young woman's kinky curls bounced as she waltzed up to Hannibal, stopping just a few feet from him to avoid being coated in flour; "we've got an order for just a salad…no meat." She raised a brow, as though it was some sort of federal offense to eat just lettuce.

Hannibal wiped his hands on his apron, "alright. What type of salad?"

Freddie rattle off the number order; a curry salad, one of Hannibal's own invention, that featured thin curry sprinkled over a bed of lettuce, served with baked bread and various fruits. It was delicious.

Hannibal glanced around the kitchen as he turned to the heating curry pot, "where is everyone? Aren't there supposed to be more people working today?" He might have been the boss, but, he didn't keep up with his employees.

Freddie rolled her eyes and leaned against one of the counters, "I don't know where Abigail is, Alana's supposedly sick and Jack wasn't scheduled to work, he has to take his wife to the hospital again." Her edged face showed no emotion, but Hannibal knew that she was worried for Mrs. Crawford, they all were.

Hannibal pursed his lips though, "do you have to leave early? If no one else is here I might close up shop early."

Freddie blinked, "you wouldn't mind? I mean, I have a paper to work on…" Freddie was in college, working at the Baltimore Basics part time for extra money before hitting it off in her writing career. She already had several papers and older, more experience journalists looking out for her.

Hannibal shook his head at her question, "if it is just his one customer I can handle it, you go on and do what you need to."

Freddie smirked at him, uncrossing her arms where they had previously been folded and marching over to flip off her apron and grab her bag, which had been hanging on the wall.

"Thanks Boss," she said loudly, already moving down the small, narrow hallway to the back door to leave.

Hannibal fought the urge to roll his eyes and poured the curry over the salad, bon appetite…

The customer was seating in a window booth in a corner, all alone and looking sadly out of the window through dirty glasses. He startled when Hannibal announced the arrival of his food.

"That was quick," he muttered to himself, glancing up at Hannibal, "where did that waitress girl go?"

Hannibal set the large bowl down, "she had to leave due to personal matters. I'm the only one here right now, if you'll excuse the dirty apron." He stepped back to move to the kitchen when the man started speaking.

"Why does everything on the menu contain meat?" Those big eyes were green and drew Hannibal in, making him stay exactly where he was and force an answer out of his mouth.

"Meat has a good amount of protein in it, and Americans like meat." He sounded like an imbecile, but the other man didn't seem to care.

"Your accent is nice, where are you from?" The man took a bite of his salad, staring up at Hannibal curiously and patiently, waiting for an answer.

Hannibal swallowed, "Lithuania."

The man licked his lips, "Lithuania has the highest suicide rate." He looked troubled when he said it and Hannibal wanted to ask why, but, he was much to polite for such a thing.

Instead, he replied, "really? I did not think most people cared enough about Lithuania to do surveys."

His voice was teasing, something he had not heard from himself in a while.

The man grinned up at him then, "well, some do care." He reached out a hand, "I'm Will, Will Graham."

Hannibal took the offered hand, cringing at the amount of flour he got on the man, "sorry, my name is Hannibal Lecter. Nice to meet you."

Will's eyes widened as he dropped his newly released hand, "you mean Lecter as in the owner of this place? Wow! You're like a celebrity around here!"

Hannibal chuckled lowly, "really? I was not aware of this fact."

Will nodded at him, "I just moved here, and all I've heard about is how good the food at the Baltimore Basics is; but, I'm a vegetarian, so, it's a little awkward to eat here."

Vegetarian hm? Hannibal could work past that.

They talked a little more then; Hannibal telling about the past of the building and how he had come across it to make his restaurant; Will telling him about Virginia and how he missed the historical sense of it.

"Are you a scholar then," Hannibal asked eventually, now sitting across from the shorter man.

Will laughed, putting his fork down into his now empty bowl, "good God, no! I'm trying to go into the criminal behavior field, or maybe teach psychology one day."

Hannibal leaned forward, "interesting, are you very interested in the mind then?" He would let Will examine him for any studies, as needed.

Will smiled at him, "somewhat." His grin turned sad then, for some reason, "this is nice. I've never been able to talk to anybody this easily before. It's a bit strange." He bit at his lip, and Hannibal could see the old hurt swimming in his eyes.

He didn't like that look at all.

"We can hang out sometime," Hannibal said, taking out an order pad from his pocket and writing down his cell phone number, "here, you can call me so that we can set up a time and place."

Will took the slip of paper and glanced up at Hannibal, "guess this means you're kicking me out, huh?"

Hannibal swallowed back down his heart, "no. But I should close up, I was going to do that after you left anyway."

Will nodded, sliding out from his side of the booth, "right, well, here's the money. Keep the change," he winked at Hannibal, "you can use it the next time you take me out on a date." Then, without looking back, he smoothly sidled out of the restaurant.

Hannibal sat there for a moment, staring at the money in his hand and the somehow slipped in scrap of paper that bore scribbled numbers. Will's number.

Hannibal smiled then. He had found a new favorite customer…

**SOOO...WAS IT CUTE OR WHAT? PERSONALLY, I LIKED THE IDEA (WHICH IS WHY I WROTE IT XP) ANYWAY, NOW THAT YOU'VE READ IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**P.S. REQUESTS FOR CHAPTERS ARE TAKEN, SO DON'T BE SHY! MUCH LOVE, AS ALWAYS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I KNOW SHE'S SUPPOSEDLY GONE (SPOILER, SPOILER!) BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE LAST EPISODE. WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY! MORE TO COME!**

**Summary: Hannibal wants to see how far Abigail will go; Will just looks on with disappointment.**

The Distance-by PS

She was so much like her father; both her biological one, and Hannibal.

Killing was a natural thing to her, she was very much like a predator in that regard; she was a wildcat, she could hunt and fish both.

She was cunning, more clever than the first serial Hobbs ever was, but, she could would never be a match for Hannibal Lecter, she could never compare. But, regardless, he taught her some of the tricks he knew, enough to make her happy, but not enough to make her a threat. All the while though, Will would look on with disapproving eyes, keeping his thoughts to himself as he watched them come home from the hunt, flushed and excited still, gross and gory.

Tonight especially Will seemed to be having a problem with it.

They had just come home, through the back door, after killing a particularly rude salesperson. The man had been rude to them the other day about buying Abigail a car when they went to look for one, and Will had recognized the murderous intent in Hannibal's eyes at that exact moment but said nothing.

Now though, with both of them, his husband and daughter standing in front of him, covered in blood, and dripping it all over the carpet, Will could stay silent no more.

He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, "Abigail, go clean off now, we don't want to stain your new jacket, do we?" He didn't leave room for argument, but, she trotted up the stairs happily enough.

Will waited until he heard her door close upstairs before rounding on Hannibal, "you! What were you thinking?!"

His husband raised an elegant brow, "what do you mean Will? I thought Abigail might enjoy a hunt, something to relieve the tension, and providing us with food and ridding the world of another evil."

Will stared back at him incredulously, "what the-No! You can't just go around killing people you don't like, that's terrible!"

Hannibal stepped closer to him, "and why not Will; killing your enemies proves that you are worthy of keeping those you love safe, that you can protect yourself and others. It is a worthy attribution in mates."

Will glared at him, his mouth a tight slash across his face, "yes, in animals! But guess what Hannibal, we aren't feral beasts, we're humans!"

Hannibal wiped a hand across his forehead to remove some stray strands of hair; partially dried blood smeared across his skin at the motion, "what are humans if not animals Will? And besides, you chose me because of my strength, much like a she-wolf chooses her Alpha mate. It is only natural to seek such strength, it is not strange that you were drawn to it."

Will could almost feel the blush rising in his cheeks and ears, "I 'chose you' because I love you, God knows why." He walked away from the staircase and to the door that went to the kitchen, "come on, you can wash your hands and face in here, you probably still have to pack the meat, don't you?'

Hannibal gave him a wry grin as he followed him, "yes. Abigail was ready to see you, so we came directly in."

The brunette pursed his lips, "that's a sweet thought, but, I wish you two wouldn't track so much blood like you always seem to, it makes the cleaners question…"

Hannibal frowned, as he turned on the water in the sink, "they can ask all they want, but, they may never receive an answer. What do you tell them?"

Will shrugged as he searched through the cabinets for a wine glass, "that the dogs fight a lot, that they are probably the ones that make each other bleed so much."

Hannibal smirked at the thought, scrubbing at his arms; Will's dogs were sweet puppies who were harmless, unless their master was in harm's way. Hannibal liked them on most days, their loyalty did not go unrewarded.

It was quiet for a few moments while Will found a glass and pulled open the fridge to grab some leftover wine, draining the bottle to fill most of the cup.

Finally, Hannibal spoke, "I wish you would come with us sometime."

Will stiffened behind his glass put finished swallowing, "I would only slow you two down, you know I'm no good at hunting."

Hannibal glanced over his shoulder at the shorter male, "you have not needed to hunt much since I have been around to protect you."

Will snorted, "make me sound like a damsel in distress then, why don't you." He sighed, "Hannibal…you know how I feel about you and your…hobbies. Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I will stop you, but, I don't want to join in. Killing may make me feel powerful, but, I know that I could never compare to you in such a mortal combat. After all, it's your job to provide for me." He cheekily winked at the other man, raising his glass in a mock salute, "and you're doing a pretty good job so far…I guess."

Hannibal smirked at the other man and shook off his now semi-clean hands; the rust-colored flakes still clinging to the upper parts of his arm, not that he minded much.

"I know you don't appreciate it," the doctor said, "but, at least you can condone it well enough." He walked to the kitchen island and leaned across to peck his lover on the lips quickly, "now," he breathed, "I shall reap our rewards."

Will rolled his eyes and set his glass down, "you do that, I'm going to get something for Abby to eat, you know how she gets after a kill."

Hannibal sighed happily as he continued to the kitchen exit, followed closely by his husband, "squeamish. Shall I see you later?"

Will pretended to think about it, "if you aren't too late," he looked up through his lashes at his lover with a puckish smile, "maybe then we'll see about reaping rewards elsewhere…" He hurried off up the stairs then, giggling away.

Hannibal growled to himself, watching his mate all the while…

**SHORT! SHORT! BUT REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SUCH A BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY.**

**THIS IS MY DESIGN.**

**ENJOY!**

**Summary: Will confronts Hannibal on his killings and the Doctor realizes that despite everything he cannot kill his true love.**

You Kill Me From the Inside Out With Your Love-by PS

Hannibal stood stock still as he stared across the room at Will Graham, the younger man staring out the window of the office, completely relaxed looking. The doctor cleared his throat, "pardon me Will, I don't think I quite understand-'

Will turned to look at him again, his light eyes piercing, "I know Hannibal. About the murders, the cannibalism, about everything, I know."

Hannibal's shoulders tensed and he reached down to grab for the knife he used to sharpen his pencils, "that's what I thought you said." His fingers connected with the cold steel then.

"I don't care." The words hung in the air, Hannibal's hand pausing in their actions.

Will licked his lips, staring straight at the psychiatrist, his fingers twitching, breathing heavier than normal, "I-I don't care about any of that, it doesn't matter to me."

How curious. Hannibal straightened a bit in his chair, face impassive, "how can you not care about something like this Will, it goes against everything that you know and tolerate."

Will flushed, biting his lip, "that's the great thing about this world I guess," he said quietly, "we can learn to accept other things and be tolerant."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, "Such ideas are not usually experienced by one of your stature."

Will glared back at him, cheeks still a faint pink color, "I suppose," he mock whispered, "you cold learn to accept something more readily if you loved someone."

Hannibal's heart made an impossible proverbial flip in his chest, what? "What?"

Will licked his now red lips and his gaze flicked from Hannibal's face to the floor, "I…I love you Hannibal. I have been in love with you for some time now."

How very curious. "And you can live with loving a murderer?" The knife felt heavy, like lead, in his hand, and a sick feeling was steadily rising in his chest, one that was not made of the adrenaline that usually occurred before a kill. Curiouser and Curiouser.

Will looked up into his eyes then, something that he had hardly ever done before. Hannibal's breath whooshed out of him at the eye contact and the words that were muttered next; "yes," Will breathed out, "I can still love you despite this. I can love you for it even."

Thump. Thump.

Such sweet words, such a sweet tongue and mouth that uttered them too. Hannibal wanted to taste it.

But first, he had to find words, those of which did not come to him. But, thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully, Will filled in the silence for him, pacing in front of the windows.

"True, I didn't think I could live with it at first, the killing, the consuming of the victims' flesh, but then, I thought to myself, 'Hannibal accepts you despite the autism and the strange thoughts and ways you have; if he can do that for you, you can do this for him!'" He stopped then suddenly, hands coming away from the hair he had previously been tearing at, "can you…can you accept me despite all of the things that are…wrong with me."

Hannibal's brain finally came back to life, "I do not care for you 'despite' of all of your flaws Will, I care for you because of them, as you said before. There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect the way you are." Those words were true and came tumbling out before he could do anything else.

Will looked back up at him, his arms down at his sides, "but do you love me Hannibal, the same way I love you?"Hannibal blinked. Did he? Did he love Will? Of course he did. There was no question about it.

"Yes." The word was wide open with no restraint and no quarrels.

The knife dropped, taking the tension along with it.

Will smiled at him slowly, "oh Hannibal…" he blinked oh so slowly, the look he had on his face drawing the doctor's attention, "what do we do now?"

Hannibal moved around the desk to reach Will, not touching him, not standing to close, but close enough so that he could take the brunette's hand if he wanted to. "We go on Will, and we become better about it."

Will took a deep breath, lungs heavy with the oxygen, his eyes slipping closed for a moment before his lashes lifted again defiantly, "okay. Okay. That's…good."

Hannibal grinned down at him, lips tight despite his inner happiness, "of course Will, it is all very…good."

Then, he did reach out and take hold of Will's hand, the skin beneath him warm and clammy, something that he didn't mind because it was Will, as it always had been…

AHHH...SWEET LOVE. AAAAAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAAST! DOO-DOO-DO... ANYWAY...THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**THEY JUST LOOK AND ACT SO FREAKIN PERFECT ON TV TOGETHER!**

**Summary: Will has been with Hannibal for quite some years now, but, he has just realized the cruel truth of his lover's serial killings and consumption of his victims. Can Will cope with this knowledge; and what will he do when Hannibal finds out that he knows?**

Twelve Bells-by PS

Three years.

Married for three years and Will had never realized what was wrong with his husband, had never thought to realize it.

But, here it was, staring him in the face, the cruel truth that his Hannibal was a murderer, that his husband was a serial killer. It was terrifying.

The blood was staining the kitchen floor, obviously not properly cleaned as it was still fresh and cooling as Will stared down at it, his reflection red as he looked down into the crimson pool. He didn't know who's blood it was, and, frankly, he didn't want to know. He just wanted it out of his house and out of his head.

But, it couldn't be.

Hannibal was probably disposing of the body as he stood there, gawking; he needed to leave, to pretend that he had never come home early for their anniversary dinner, to pretend that he never saw the blood or the knife or anything. He had to be blind…Will always was good at pretending…

When he came back two hours later, overlaid with shopping bags and flowers, the house was newly clean and smelled of soap. Will accidentally slammed the door behind him, trying to act normal, huffing at the weight of the groceries.

"I'm home," he called out, wiggling his shoulder to remove his satchel from his side; it slipped off with barely a rustle as his husband strode into the foyer, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

Will suppressed a shiver and grinned widely at his lover, sweating now, "hey! Happy anniversary!"

Hannibal gave him his own fond smile, "happy anniversary to you as well. I trust you had a good day?"

Will shrugged, nearly unearthing a few bags from his grip, "it was ok, help me with these bags, would you?"

Hannibal did help him, he took half of the load and the flowers from the shorter man, "I have been making dinner, it's one of your favorites."

Will smiled faintly, his thoughts swirling, inner voices muffled as he followed the blonde into the kitchen. The blood was gone, not even a stain left, the tile gleaming white as the stove above it supported bubbling pots. It was scary.

Will set the bags down by the fridge, "I has hoping to cook for you actually, since today's special and all." And, he wanted to see if all of the evidence was disposed of.

His husband gave a robust laugh, "if you call death by your cooking special, yes. Please Will, leave the cooking to me for tonight."

Will pouted playfully, feeling the earlier unease falling from his shoulders, feeling as though he could get back into this normal routine. "I'm not that bad," he muttered, setting a cache of bananas next to the microwave.

Hannibal glanced over at him from where he had returned to his sentry post at the stove, "not too bad I suppose, but, still, not so good as to not kill people with your meatloaf."

Kill.

Will stared at the pristine white paint of the wall, his frame frozen as his heart rate elevated; kill. Oh God, Hannibal had killed someone.

"Will. Will?" That voice was silky smooth and instantly brought him out of his grotesque reverie.

"Sorry," he gasped out, fingers clenched tight on the counter, "I got distracted for a minute." Sweat was beading at his temples and making his hair stick to his face.

Hannibal came to his side, staring down at him with his dark eyes, "are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Of course he did, but, he didn't say that. Instead, he gurgled out frantically, "I'm fine, it's fine. Just…just a stressful day at work I suppose." That should have been a good enough lie, it should appease the dark god.

Hannibal looked worried, but he seemed to accept it well enough, "if you say so. Perhaps you should lie down for a while until I finish up supper."

Will nodded, "that's…that sounds good. I am feeling a little off." He carefully undid his fingers from their previous grip and stumbled into the living room to collapse onto the couch, his vision bleary at the corners as he stared up at the ridged ceiling, trying not to have a panic attack.

Hannibal had killed someone, in their house…Hannibal was a murderer. No, worse, his husband was a murderer…

Will began to notice a pattern, on the days that Hannibal got home late from "work" he would be more excited than normal, he would be more rough with him in bed, his breath hot and frantic against Will's neck as he marked up the smaller man, his hands tense and dancing across flesh as though he wished to devour it.

Those days scared Will, but, he went along with it; trying not to like it even though he did.

These were the days when Hannibal went out and killed. Will knew it.

He would see the reports on the news the next day, of prostitutes and everyday people mutilated and maimed in alleyways and left on the street for viewing.

Will wanted to know if Hannibal liked showing off his work, if he liked having the world know about his superior intellect. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know, but, he didn't dare question his husband, not unless he wanted to be the one on the news next…

Will wasn't as sneaky as he thought, apparently.

It had been going on for four months, this knowledge and fear, when Hannibal approached the subject one night while the two ate dinner together; Will barely picking at his plate, Hannibal savoring the flavor of his lamb.

He patted his mouth with a napkin before speaking, "oh, I won't be going out tomorrow for a kill darling, I thought it would be better to spend more time with you."

Will froze, his eyes sweeping up to look at the taller man, expression changing to one of fear and shame, "w-what?"

Hannibal looked at him coyly, "I know that you know about the murders Will, you've known for quite some time in fact. I'm quite impressed, you really are clever. What gave it away?"

There was no use in pretending anymore, so he might as well answer truthfully and pray for the best. "I came home early on our anniversary," he said roughly, dryly, "there was blood all over the kitchen, but no body. Your car was in the driveway, so, I assumed…" He couldn't finish, so, his husband finished for him.

"You assumed that I was the one who had killed someone. Typical. Go on." He waved his hand as though urging on a particularly intriguing tale.

Will swallowed, "I left after the first initial panic, I didn't come back for a few hours, and, by the time I did the blood was gone and the whole house was clean."

"Yes," Hannibal said as he stirred some peas around his plate, "I thought it would be suspicious to simply clean the kitchen and nothing else. After all, you know how I go on my cleaning tangents."

Will nodded shyly, staring up at Hannibal through his dark lashes.

Hannibal sighed at him after a moment, "come now Will, I know you have questions; let's leave this for now and go to the living room, we'll be more comfortable there." He pushed back his chair and exited the room, Will hurrying along after him…

They sat on the couch together, Hannibal looked relaxed on one side, Will hugging his knees to himself on the far other.

Hannibal smiled gently at him, "well, go on, ask your questions. I shall answer them the best I can."

The words burst out before Will could stop himself, "why did you kill that man on our anniversary, in the kitchen?"

The taller man sighed and picked at a pretend stray thread on his pants, "he had been in the process of stealing our silver, after having broken in, when I came upon him. Needless to say, I was quite upset, as that cutlery had been gifted to us on our wedding day by Jack Crawford, so, I took care of him quickly…with one of the utensils that he had been trying to steal."

Will blinked, "you…you didn't find him and bring him here to kill him then, in your home turf?"

Hannibal shook his head slowly, "no. This place is a sanctuary for you and myself, to bring something of that nature home would be simply unlawful."

Will took a moment to process this, hugging his legs tighter, aware of his lover's eyes on him before the blonde said, "next question."

"Those…those women, the prostitutes, did you ever sleep with any of them before you killed them?"

Hannibal grinned at him, all sharp and predatory teeth, "are you doubting my commitment to our vows Will? I have never, and will never, cheat on your with anyone, including my victims."

Will sighed in relief to himself and glanced at the other man once more, examining him. Hannibal seemed perfectly calm, despite the circumstances; while Will was close to having an attack. He had to finish this quick so that he could get to the real part he was most concerned about.

"Why did you…flaunt the murders. Why did you show them off to the world? You left them in places that anyone could happen upon. Why?"

Hannibal looked into his face then, staring him straight in the eye, "I wanted your attention."

Will nearly choked on his breath, "what?!"

His husband continued keeping eye contact, "you have always been fond of mysteries Will, and, I thought this would provide some amusement or entertainment for you. I meant to capture your attention, to show you the affection I feel for you. After all, what part of each victim's body was left exposed?"

"The heart," Will breathed, an expert on the news cases now, since he had explored them so avidly, even going as far as to read the trashy articles that the reporter Freddie Lounds wrote about them.

Hannibal nodded at him, "I bared their heart for you. Just like I bear mine."

It sounded oddly sweet, and, any other time, Will would have been flattered by the words, but, now, with real hearts exposed, it was no laughing matter. Now, now, he had to know. The truth.

Will leaned a bit closer to the older man, his expression grim, "now that I know…are you going to kill me?"

Hannibal leaned forward too, his face deadly serious, "no."

That was not the answer he had been expecting; in fact, it made him stagger in surprise, "you…you're not?"

His husband's mouth quirked upwards on one side, "no my dearest Will, I'm going to keep you, and love you, and withhold you to your vows, for better or worse."

"Until death do us part," Will breathed, his breath mixing with that of his husbands…

**MUCH LOVE MY LITTLE READLINGS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I WAS ABOUT TO START WRITING A DIFFERENT CHAPTER WHEN THIS IDEA CAME TO ME. IT'S SORT OF LIKE A LORD OF THE FLIES/LOST (TV SHOW) VERSE. IDK, BUT I LIKE IT!**

**Summary: After a plane crash sends Will and Hannibal into the sea a series of events shuns them from society for the rest of time, making them grow closer, and grow further away from all of sanity… AU.**

Fighting the Tide-by PS

The plane had crashed somewhere in the middle of the ocean; Will had been half-asleep when it had happened so he was disoriented.

The plane had fallen into the water below, Will fighting to get out, to breathe anything other than the water he was currently inhaling, then, it happened. Hannibal saved him.

The taller man had kicked open the entrance door with unknown strength and had grabbed onto Will, taking him with him as the tide swept them from the interior of the plane. Others soon followed after them.

Will hadn't been lucid when Hannibal swam with him on his back, towards a tropical looking island that wasn't very far away.

The first touch of sand was beautiful and wonderful. Will felt like kissing it, but, his chin was pulled up by the good doctor and he was staring into those dark eyes while Hannibal looked him over, checking for any other damage.

"I'm fine," the brunette managed to gasp out, hands coming up to grasp at the other man's forearms, his lips parted as he stared up at the disheveled man.

Hannibal looked as though he was going to speak, but, Jack, who had survived along with them, spoke first.

"What the hell was that? Why did we crash?!" He was looking around frantically, scaring the other survivors.

Hannibal looked darkly at him, his hands still on Will, "calm down. We do not need to panic at the present moment. It is clear that we are the only ones to survive the crash. We need to think of a plan."

Jack whirled on him, "a plan?! We're stranded in the middle of nowhere with no food or shelter of which to speak of! How can you not panic at a time like this?!"

Will had had enough, "shut up! Hannibal's trying to help, and you're scaring everyone else right now!"

Jack looked around at all of the terrified faces around him while Hannibal looked down at Will, eyes dark and gleaming with hidden emotion that made Will shiver.

Finally, after a moment, Jack sighed, "fine. Lead the way to some sort of plan then Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal nodded at him, pulling himself up from the sand and dragging Will up with him moments later…

Hannibal seemed to know a lot about being in the wild, as it seemed. He taught them how to build shelters, and he sent out groups to look around the island and find food. Will was paired up with Hannibal.

They went West, or that's what Hannibal told him, and were going through the woods, the wind swishing the large tropical plant leaves around them. It was quiet here, nearly peaceful, if they could forget their current situation.

"Will," Hannibal's voice broke the silence, startling him, "Will, we both need to lead these people so that we can all survive. It is the only way to ensure safety."

The brunette didn't fully understand these words, but he nodded anyway, "alright…I'll help you, no matter what."

Hannibal glanced over his shoulder at him for a moment before resuming walking, fighting the undergrowth, "Jack will scare these people, if he continues his tirades, I need your help to keep him under control."

Will gulped, "and how do I do that?" He didn't want to threaten the other man, and he didn't want to have to use his charms against Jack, who he knew had had a crush on him for some time.

Hannibal seemed to sense his thoughts, "I shall handle him, but, I want you present, to witness it and help to keep his word." He stopped then, nearly making Will run into him; the blonde's hand reached up to run itself through Will's tangled curls, "I don't want you to be by him and feel threatened Will, you shall wont for naught while I am by your side."

The words had little meaning, but, Will stared up at him mutely and nodded shyly, only half-glad when Hannibal let him go and continued down their chose path…

Jack was the first to die, two days later.

Hannibal had bade Will to follow him one night, under the cloak of darkness, where Hannibal dragged Jack from his tent, one hand over his mouth so he didn't scream. They walked to the highest part of the island, the cliff where the waves crashed against rock far below, it's angry calls echoing all around them in the night.

Hannibal had shoved Jack down near the edge, Will behind the doctor, staring at the scene before him, frozen.

"You are endangering the lives of those around you," Hannibal had growled out at the fallen man, eyes mahogany and red in the moonlight, "you would provoke us to harm each other for survival. I cannot allow that."

Jack stared up at him, eyes wide and terrified, hand reaching out, "p-please, I would never harm any of you, I just…Will, tell him, I-"

"Silence!" Hannibal roared, stepping closer to the man on the ground, brought down to his lowest, "you will never speak to my Will again! I rule here, and you follow a leader when you see one."

Will's lips parted, eyes growing wider as he stared at the now stranger in front of him, waiting and watching to see what would happen next.

"Now," Hannibal told his prisoner calmly, "you shall have an accident. You will have to die, Jack, so that others may live. That's what you had in mind, after all, when you took your job and got on that plane. So, go ahead and be the hero, die so that each of us can survive."

Jack's mouth was wide open, gaping pink and wet as Hannibal came closer to him; Jack scrambling away, and unknowingly pushing himself to his death. He fell backwards off of the cliff, Hannibal watching him.

Will walked up briskly to stand beside him, not looking down, not looking for the broken body or blood he knew he would find.

Hannibal confirmed his thoughts though, "the sea washes away his life blood. We are safe again."

Yes, Will thought, but for how long? How long until another person posed a threat, and had to be disposed of for the safety of the others…

It fell into a routine after that; Hannibal got the best hut, the best portion of meat from a kill, the best fruit that was found, the best everything and anything that could be scrounged up; and he shared it all with Will.

"You are my helper," Hannibal told him one day as they sat together, in privacy under a tree, overlooking the rest of their new-found community, "you are my partner."

Will glanced over at him, hands clasped around his knees, "but…I never was before."

Hannibal laughed then, a sound that jingled on the wind and turned Will's spine to water, "of course you were Will, you've always been my equal in everything. And soon," he said, "I shall show everyone that."

Will couldn't understand anything any more…

It turned out that Hannibal meant to take Will as his, to be his partner in every sense of the word.

"We will be together this way," Hannibal told him as Will sat between his legs, both of them naked, "no one will be able to rise against us, we will be invincible together."

Yes, Will pondered, but what about apart?

He was had no time to consider anymore since Hannibal grasped his flaccid manhood and began stroking, kissing along Will's neck and biting into his skin.

He made Will sit up on his knees after he was hard, the milk of a coconut lubricating his insides and making it easier for Hannibal to enter as he sat Will back on his lap, both of them moving up and down in an impromptu rhythm that made Will cry out and Hannibal growl into his shoulder.

Will was Hannibal's now, and there was nothing he could do about it…

They were like the King and Queen of the island; everyone obeyed them, they had their own community and society now.

When Hannibal told them to do something, they did it, without hesitation, it scared Will, and made his insides turn to jelly both as Hannibal was oh-so commanding to their serfs.

Hannibal was the ruler now, he was the law and lord, and Will was at his side, just as he always had been…

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME AND TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG, I'M JUST KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW...NOT THAT THAT'S AN EXCUSE, BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME (BOW)!**

**Summary: HP!AU. An undeniable bond is struck between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham when the elder saves Will from an attack on a dementor while he's out in the woods…**

The Claws of Venom Sting the Most-by PS

Part One

The Forbidden Forest was dark and cold as Will Graham trudged his way among the thick trees and cluttered forest floor; behind him, if he looked back, he could see the glimmering lights of Hogwarts as the going away for Christmas party started. No one would notice he was gone.

Will adjusted his glasses and hugged his robes closer to his body in a futile attempt to warm himself. Thankfully, it hadn't started to snow yet, so he would be able to find what he was looking for.

The other day, as he hid among one of the stone alcoves near the courtyard, he had overheard the seventh-year Gryffindor, Jack Crawford, talking to his friends, boasting of how he had gone into the Forest the other day and had spotted a dead unicorn.

Will had listened closer as the girls of the group shrieked; drawing the attention of a passerby who just happened to be the Head Boy, Hannibal Lecter, a seventh-year Slytherin. The older boy had shooed the group away and Will was left to his spiraling thoughts on unicorns and dead things.

He had never seen a unicorn, alive or dead, but, now was his chance.

The Ravenclaw sped up his pace as he went deeper among the trees, his breath visible and white in front of his face as his heart raced faster for no reason whatsoever. It was all quite exciting!

Then, he saw it.

There, just a few yards in front of him, was a hoof, gray and dazzling in the pale moonlight; leaves brushing up against it, as though crowding around the hoof to warm it and the silky white fur that covered it.

Gulping, Will stepped closer, walking around until he was past the tree and staring down at the huge mass in front of him. Beautiful, stunning, startling, dead.

The poor creature was laying on its side, eyes open and staring up at the night sky, dead, and glossy. Such pale, pale blue eyes, Will thought as his lips parted and his brow furrowed.

This wasn't exciting anymore. It was terrible.

He was still staring into those navy pupils when he felt it. Utter cold and despair.

Huffing up a breath Will turned around quickly and gasped, moving back a step to stare at the horrible abomination in front of him.

It was a dark being with a long flowing shroud that huddled over bony shoulders and slimy skin. Dementor.

Will burrowed his fingers through his pockets, searching headily for his wand as the thing drew closer, making him back up even more, sideways, as to avoid the poor unicorn on the ground.

But, before his clumsy fingers could grab onto the thin wood of his wand he felt all of the happiness sucked out of the world, felt like he was dying, felt like it was the worse thing imaginable, even worse than the depression that frequently clouded his own mind.

He could see the wide gaping mouth that hovered above him, taking the light out of his very soul, but then, a warm glowing filled the woods, and it felt like the darkness was being swept away, like he was whole again.

Will blinked, startled, as he turned his head slowly, floppy, to locate the warmth. There.

From the same direction that he had come from earlier a figure stood, wand raised up with a glowing light coming from the tip. A Patronus, Will thought as he continued to stare.

The silver animal was ferocious looking, chasing away the dementor with little more than a snapping of its jaws and a swish of its tail. A dragon, a beautiful silver dragon.

Will watched as the dementor turned and left, its vulgar cape swishing behind it and vanishing back once more into the shadows.

After some moments, the dragon stopped its pacing and went back over to its owner, curling around in the air a few times before disappearing back into the wand tip.

The extreme glowing disappeared and the face of the Head Boy appeared, alit in the charms of a lumos spell. "Are you alright," he asked, hurrying over to where Will still lay.

The Ravenclaw pushed himself up from the ground, "I-I think so. Where did that thing come from?"

Lecter looked angry, but, he quickly smoothed his expression over, "I'm not exactly sure. I'm surprised it came so close to the school grounds." He looked down at Will again with dark eyes, "are you sure you're alright? I think I should take you to the hospital wing."

Oh no, not there! Will put a hand up, shaking his head rapidly, "I'm fine. Some chocolate and I'll be just fine. Luckily, I keep a stash of chocolate in my rooms so I should be alright." He pushed himself fully up from the ground and onto his feet, not bothering to dust the stray leaves from his clothes or hair.

He glanced over at Lecter, finding him watching the shorter boy, "um…thank you. For saving me. I couldn't find my wand, you see, and in such a hurry I probably wouldn't have been able to produce a good Patronus anyway. So, thank you."

Lecter nodded at him, "of course. I would not want anyone to be hurt by a dementor, it is simply barbaric."

Will bit his lip, "right," he shuffled through his robes once more and finally came across the cool wood of his wand, "ah, found it." He took out the magical stick and waved it towards the Slytherin, "see? No harm done. I think I'll just be going then." He turned and started hobbling back over to his earlier route. He could feel Lecter following him.

"Why were you out here anyway," the older teen asked him, his accented voice throwing away all of the shadows.

Will huffed, "I was looking for a deceased unicorn, if you must know. I heard some people talking about it the other day and wanted to see it for myself."

Lecter was silent for a moment before he said, "you must have an absurd fascination with death, if that is the case."

Will screwed up his nose and whirled around to look a the older boy, "look, I don't need your opinion! You saved me, I thanked you. Isn't that enough?"

The Head Boy's face was carefully blank, "for now, I suppose. We should get back to the castle. You should be in bed, and I should be on patrol. You leave early in the morning for break, as you know."

That deflated Will a bit; he looked down at his scuffed shoes, "I-I'm staying at the castle for Christmas. I don't have anyone waiting for me back home anyway."

He saw Lecter's shoes step into his line of vision, "neither do I, but, after such an ordeal you need to rest. Come along, I will take you back to your dorm." He lifted his wand a bit higher, to light the way, and started walking, leaving Will with nothing else to do but follow…

The castle was quiet when they made it back, it was obviously late and only the torches were lit. Lecter led the way to the Ravenclaw dorms as though he had once been part of that House himself. It unnerved Will a bit.

"Um," he said, once they were nearly there, "you don't have to go all the way with me. I know my way around, and can get in by myself."

Lecter ignored him, "answering riddles in your state might aggravate your head."Will bit the inside of his cheek, "what am I, an invalid?"

He could practically hear Lecter's eyes rolling in his head, "no. But it is my duty to help all of the students, or teachers, or ghosts, in need."

Will was the one to roll his eyes this time, "regular Auror, you are."

Lecter didn't say anything to him.

Thankfully though, he didn't have to, as they were already at the Ravenclaw door.

Will didn't listen as the Slytherin was asked a riddle, nor when he answered it perfectly, he just snapped back to attention when the door opened and he was admitted in.

When he was part-way inside he stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "thanks…again."

The Head Boy gave him a small quirk of his lips that might have been a smile, "of course. As I said, it is my duty."

Will scowled at him, "yeah."

Then, he let the door close…

Christmas break was always lonely when one stayed behind at Hogwarts.

Mostly everyone left, and Will was left alone in the big Ravenclaw common room with only some blonde seventh-year with him. She would give him strange looks as he read, her blue eyes seemingly staring into his soul, so much, that he would get uncomfortable and leave the Ravenclaw tower overall.

Today, he had left much earlier than usual, and was wandering around the castle, staring up at cultured glass windows, and striking up conversations with the portraits and ghosts, asking them how they died.

Needless to say, it was very dull, and he was often chased away, leaving him with nothing else to do but sit in one of his alcoves and watch the snow shifting outside.

"What a tedious past time." The voice came unbidden into Will's ears.

He turned his head, eyes narrowed behind the thickness of glasses' lenses; Head Boy, Lecter, stood behind him, staring out at the snow alongside the Ravenclaw boy.

Will sniffed rudely at him, "if it's so boring, why are you doing it too?"

Lecter smirked, "there's not much else to do. Besides, I saw you sitting here so I decided to see if you were alright from yesterday."

Will flushed, for reasons unknown even to him, and brought his raised knees up closer to his chest, "I told you already, I'm perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle, and all that."

The Slytherin looked dubious but seemed to drop the subject. "Are you alone in your House for the holidays?"

A quick shake of the head, "no. There's a seventh-year there, Bedelia Du Maurier, there with me too." He shifted on the cold stone.

Lecter clasped his hands together, "ah yes. Bedelia is a good friend of mine. I've been so busy I suppose I've missed her each time she roams around." He looked thoughtful.

Will furrowed his brows, "hm. What about you? Are you the only Slytherin?

Lecter barely twitched, "no. That fifth-year girl, Freddie Lounds is lurking about, as well as Abel Gideon."

Will had noticed both of them before, as they were some of the prime examples of being a Slytherin, but, it didn't seem as though the boy in front of him cared much for them. "I see. What about the Head Girl?"

Alana Bloom, a seventh-year Ravenclaw, was the Head Girl of the year; Will had once almost been friends with her, but, at the same time, he had always had a crush on her.

Lecter frowned at him, "she went home for Christmas, I suppose. I haven't seen her. Well, I suppose I shall leave you to your thoughts." He turned to walk away when a sudden thought came to Will, unbidden.

"Wait," he called out, jumping up from the alcove's seat, "hold on a second!"

The Slytherin turned to look at him, one brow raised, "yes?"

Will stopped a few feet from him, "your Patronus…could you, I mean, could you show me how to reveal the animal form?" He knew how to form a regular Patronus, the weak kind that was only a ball of light, or a shield, but, he wanted it take an actual form.

The older boy seemed to be thinking it over, "why?"

Will flushed angrily, "because I want to know how! And they seem more powerful in that shape, it seems very useful…" he trailed off, reaching up to scratch awkwardly at the back of his head, "besides, I want to know what mine looks like."

Lecter pursed his lips after a moment, "well, alright. But you must be willing to do whatever I ask of you."

Will brightened, nodding his head frantically, "yes, yes, of course!"

The Slytherin smiled densely at him and murmured once, "good." Then, promptly walked away once more…

They decided to meet in an abandoned classroom; how Lecter managed to procure the room Will was unsure of, but, he was grateful nonetheless. If his practice went horrible he didn't want too many witnesses.

The Head Boy was already there when Will arrived after lunch; a large box was placed next to him, but, he was ignoring it.

"Ah, Will. Come in, we should go ahead and start; I have a patrol in an hour." His dark eyes gleamed in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows.

Will furrowed his brows but pulled out his wand, the light colored wood welcoming in his grip, "alright. What should I do first?"

Lecter was up from his seat on a desk and was walking in a large circle around Will, "concentrate. Let a happy memory come to mind. Something strong enough to last even in the darkness that is Azkaban."

Will blinked the sudden sweat that had trickled down out of his eyes and shut them, focusing.

Will Graham had not had a very good life, so finding a good enough memory was hard. He had always been alone, put in an orphanage after his parents had died, and left in the care of Muggles. He didn't have anybody he could truly call a friend, in either Muggle or Wizarding world, and it was a sting that had always hurt.

Frowning, he put those thoughts aside and grasped for some sort of light in the darkness that was his mind…then, it came to him.

He opened his eyes and licked his lips, "alright. I've got it."

Lecter looked ever patient, "good. Now, I'm going to come over to this trunk and an imposter dementor will come out of it. I want you to concentrate on that happy thought and say the words, 'Expecto Patronum.' Alright?"

Will nodded at him, eyes wide as he watched the Slytherin go over to the black trunk and undo the latch.

The dark figure rode out on the wind and started towards Will, grotesque mouth wide open and gaping for him.

Will swallowed and muttered, "Expecto Patronum." A weak light came to his wand as he uttered the words; his thoughts were jumbled and scattered. Forcing himself to concentrate on that one thought Will said again, this time louder, "Expecto Patronum!" A large, bright light came from the tip of his wand and rose up in front of him like a shield, letting the fake dementor feast on it until Will backed it up and back into the trunk.

Lecter shut the lid behind it and glanced over at the Ravenclaw, "good. But the patronus was not strong enough, yet, to take the form of it's proper animal shape."

Will nodded at him, gripping his wand tighter in his sweaty palm, "I know. I got distracted; I should have concentrated more on the memory."

That memory.

Lecter gave him a dubious look, "perhaps you should try another memory. Something else that makes you feel happy."

Will bit his lip and went to sit in one of the empty desk's seats, "well…the memory I picked wasn't necessarily happy, but, it made me feel hopeful. I don't exactly have a lot of happy thoughts."

The Slytherin stared at him for a moment before going to sit across from him at another desk in another row, "Will, some of us do not have happy lives, and there is no shame in that. But, I suppose if we can find hope in some places then that will lead for us to be happy, eventually." He gave Will a small smile, but, it was enough to make Will stand up.

"I want to try again," he declared, hands clenched.

Lecter blinked at him, "are you sure? We can stop if you'd like."

Will glared down at him, "no. Let's go again, I want to do this."

There must have been something in his expression because after a moment the Head Boy got up too, towering over Will's smaller frame, a smirk on his lips, "of course."

He wandered back over to the trunk and leaned down to undo the latch; Will positioned his wand, focused intently on the memory and thought. The trunk opened.

This time, when the dark aura came at him Will did not hesitate, "Expecto Patronum," he said loudly and hotly, eyes narrowed, "Expecto Patronum!" This time, more than just a bright light came from the edge of his wand.

The shape rushed out, four legs and a long tail colliding with the dementor and chasing it back into its box, making it retreat whether the fake thing wanted to or not.

Lecter shut it firmly inside and turned to look at Will and the patronus.

It was a dog, a mutt by the looks of it, with a long wispy tail, and floppy ears. Will smiled at it, "it looks like my old dog, Winston!" The dog opened its mouth on a silent bark then ran around the room a few times, making Lecter come closer when the perimeter of its circle got smaller. Lecter was inches away from Will when the dog disappeared in a flurry of smoke-like brightness.

Will stared at the spot in which his patronus had just vanished, "amazing," he breathed, "they're so detailed, like living creatures." He turned his head to comment on this to the Slytherin, but was surprised to see the other boy so close to him.

Lecter stared at him, those dark eyes fathomless, "Will," he said lowly, "what was the memory?"

Will opened his mouth, chapped lips parting, but, no words came out, he just stared at the other boy, light eyes warring with dark ones. Then, the words came out, with the next breath that he exhaled, "a smile."

Lecter's eyes scanned over his face, silent and curious before he stepped back, "congratulations on casting your Patronus. It was most…stimulating to watch."

Will nodded mutely, watching as the other boy turned away to walk to the door. Just before he left though, Lecter looked over his shoulder at him, "I have to go now, to patrol. Maybe we can spend some time together some other time. Then you can tell me more about that smile you thought of." He turned away then, opening the door and walking through it.

Only when it slammed shut did Will blink, looking away from where the Slytherin had stood moments before. He gazed out the window at the old Willow tree, "it was your smile," he breathed against the glass, "if you had only asked about it."

Sighing to himself he pushed his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes, the tinges of that smile still weighing heavily on his mind…

"Let's go for a walk later." The words were poured over Will's morning toast like jam as he looked up into Lecter's dark eyes.

He frowned, "what?" The dining hall had few visitors to it this morning, and Will sat alone at the end of the only table in the center of the room.

Lecter poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, "we should go for a walk together, later on. After breakfast. It looks like a nice enough day, and we only have a few of those left, what with the break almost over."

Will bit the inside of his cheek, examining the boy across from him. He looked different in regular, casual clothing. A dark blue jumper with a plaid pattern on it, some khakis and sensible looking shoes.

"Well?" The question was quick but Will managed to catch it anyway.

"Well…" he glanced down at his half-eaten food on his plate, "I suppose so. I am getting sick of being in the castle."

Lecter grinned at him, lips shiny from the juice that he had just partaken in, "good, I'll come and get you after you've finished eating. Besides, I've got something to do first." He got up from the bench and nodded at Will slightly, "see you in a while then."

Will nodded dumbly after him and watched him walk away…how odd…

Half an hour later Will stood in front of the Main Hall, a coat and scarf tucked around him as he picked at his fingerless gloves. He looked up from the floor when he heard footsteps.

Lecter walked around the corner and his eyes lit up upon seeing Will, "oh good. I was afraid you would not show up."

Will flushed and looked down at his rugged shoes, "well," he said finally, "I did."

Lecter smiled at him, "indeed. Shall we go?"

Will nodded shyly at him and they began to walk, out past the old bridge, and around the Black Lake, finally settling down under an old tree by the water's edge.

"You know," Will said softly, "you're probably the first person to ask me to do anything like this, ever."

Lecter glanced at him, "I don't see why. You are very personable. Besides, I'm sure a lot of the girls like you."

Will huffed out a laugh, "no, nothing like that. They all find me weird…besides, guys find me strange too. It's very distressing."

The Slytherin was facing him entirely when he turned to look. The look on Lecter's face was intense, "I don't find you weird at all. In fact, I think you are interesting. You have a noticeable personality."

Will flushed, not sure why, but his ears were hot as he stared into those dark eyes, "you're the first person to say that…it means a lot. Thank you."

The blonde maintained eye contact as he whispered, "Will, allow me to kiss you."

Blinking rapidly, but still looking into those dark pupils, Will gulped, "w-what? Why?!"

The other boy smiled then, "because it is something people do when they like someone else. Now, may I?"

Before Will could do or say anything the other boy was closing in, eyes still wide and open, but Will could no longer look at him, not when he was like this. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the soft pressure against his lips as he was kissed.

Gasping quietly Will felt the pressure harden and he felt Lecter's hands come up to cup his face, keeping him in place as warm flesh connected with his own.

After a moment Lecter's hands retreated and Will opened his eyes, heart beating a rapid tattoo against his ribcage, "Lecter-"

"Hannibal," the Slytherin said to him, direct, a command. "Call me by my first name Will, we are very close now."

And that caused a fire to erupt underneath Will's cheeks, "I-you, I mean, what are we?"

Hannibal smiled at him, that same smile he had thought of before; pearly white teeth bared in a charismatic predator's grin, "friends, Will. And now, we are boyfriends. Just so you are aware."

Will blinked at him, heart still thumping away, "oh." He said quietly, hands clutched together in his lap. What an odd turn in circumstances…

A while later, after awkward minutes of sitting silently, they went back to the castle, snow starting to beat down against the stone walkways.

When they entered the castle's glow Will was surprised to see a teacher rushing past; the professor, Slughorn, stopped and looked at them, "oh, Lecter, where have you been? Something horrible has happened!"

Hannibal straightened his spine, "what? What is it?"

Slughorn tittered about, "a student was found in a boy's lavatory, cursed! He's in bad condition apparently."

Will frowned, "which student?"

Slughorn looked surprised to see him, finally noticing him, but answered anyway, "Abel Gideon, one of my own House! It's terrible! I'm going there to see him, you should come along too Lecter."

A dark look passed over Hannibal's face at that, but, it quickly changed into a blank look, "of course Professor." He turned to look at the Ravenclaw and took his smaller hand within his own, "Will, if you please excuse me, I have to go and see to this. I'll see you later on."

He let go of Will's hand, gently, and turned to walk along the length of the hall with Slughorn. Will's hand tingled with warmth the whole time he did so…

It was nighttime before Will saw Hannibal again; he was leaving from dinner, full but worried, when he ran into Hannibal, literally, on the outside of the door.

"Oh!" He said as he pushed himself away from the other boy's chest, "Hannibal! Sorry! Are you okay?"

The other boy had a frantic, haggard, look about him and he grasped Will's forearms, "I need to talk to you." He grabbed Will's left wrist and started dragging him away, making Will gasp but follow.

They had reached Will's alcoves before Hannibal finally let him go.

Will rubbed at his now sore wrist, "alright. We're alone. Now, what did you need to tell me?"

Hannibal sat down, "Gideon is still alive."

Will furrowed his brow, "that's…good. Do they know what happened to him?"

Hannibal had a small smirk on his face, "he was cursed, Will. He was supposed to have died with that curse."

That sounded dark, and it made Will shiver, secretly, "how do you know that?"

Hannibal looked up at him then, straight in his face, eyes dark and wild and petrifying, "because I'm the one that cursed him."

Will's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?" He stuttered out, eyes wide and pupils large behind his glasses.

Hannibal stood up then, edging closer, "I cursed him. He wanted something that is mine. He was going to try and take it from me. I couldn't allow for that to happen. I couldn't."

Will had a bad feeling about this, "what was it? That he wanted to steal, I mean."

Such dark, dark eyes. "You." The possessiveness that was coveted in that one word was startling, and scary.

"Oh." What else to say?

Hannibal smiled that smile that Will liked so much, "don't worry. I wasn't caught, and he won't remember anything about it, so, we're safe. We'll be okay Will."

Several words flashed through Will's head at that: insane, unsafe, disturbed, terrifying, mine.

And they were all true where it concerned Hannibal Lecter, Slytherin extraordinaire, Head Boy, Poster Boy for Hogwarts. But that didn't seem to matter.

This was Hannibal Lecter, the one that had saved Will from a dementor, the one that had taught him how to properly do a Patronus, the one that had taken notice of him.

"I'm never going to be able to leave, am I?" The question was whispered to the blonde, but the older boy smiled anyway, and that was answer enough…

**NOT THE USUAL THING, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REGARDLESS; MORE TO COME, SO STAY TUNED!**

**OH, AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE DROP OFF A REVIEW, I LOVE THOSE~! **

**REQUESTS TAKEN (THOUGH IT MAY BE A WHILE UNTIL THEY'RE UPLOADED)**


	20. Chapter 20

**SECOND PART OF THE HP VERSE, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Summary: HP! AU. Hannibal has told Will of his dark side, but they still remain partners. Will fears that his new boyfriend will be caught and sent to the dismal Azkaban, but Hannibal has more tricks up his sleeve than that…**

The Claws of Venom Sting the Most-by PS

Part Two

The Christmas break was over, and the Hogwarts Express had safely delivered all of the students back to the castle to resume studies once more.

Will Graham was less than pleased to be back to studying, even though he liked school just fine, most of the time. But, now with his relationship with Hannibal Lecter, everything seemed to have changed.

Hannibal had tried to kill someone just days ago, and here Will had to act like nothing was wrong. Hopefully, though, he could play the part of dutiful student and keep his new boyfriend's dark secret…

Will sat in the library, trying to ignore the stares of the other people around him as he buried his head into a thick book.

Ever since word had gotten out that he was dating Hannibal Lecter, the Head Boy of Slytherin, he had been almost like a celebrity, but, an unwanted one. Many people glared at him with hatred, with disgust, and some with jealousy as he wandered the halls of the school.

The only person that didn't seem to look at him funny was his fellow Ravenclaw, Bedelia Du Maurier, who had come up and congratulated him on his new relationship with Lecter. She was a strange girl though, who stared and smirked at Will on a regular basis, so, her peculiar ways weren't so very out of the norm.

Feeling the stares of at least a dozen students on his head Will sighed to himself heavily and shut his book, he would get no work done here, he thought as he grabbed his satchel and left the library.

It was crowded outside, in the halls, and Will had to subtly push his way through to maneuver himself towards the more abandoned part of the castle.

The alcoves.

Will had always liked being here, where it was quiet and cool, where other people wouldn't come and find him so easily.

He wasn't very surprised when his supposed new boyfriend found him there, later on when the sun had gone down some from it's high post.

"Will," he said amiably, as though they were encountering each other on the street, as though the Slytherin had not sought him out.

Will looked up from his book all the same though and stared into those dark, dark eyes; they revealed nothing but Will's own reflection. "Hello."

Hannibal sat down across from him, making Will squish into himself and lay his legs criss-crossed and tight. It was tight and intimate, like they were in their own little world…Will wasn't sure he liked it.

Hannibal gave him a small smile, cramped on his own side but obviously content with the conditions if he was near to the Ravenclaw. "I was wondering if you would like to study with me later," the blonde said, staring hungrily at the other's face.

Will bit his lip, trying not to look up at the older boy through his lashes, it was damned hard not to. "Well," he trailed off, suddenly not so sure, "maybe later on. I mean, tomorrow or something. Shall we meet at the library?"

Hannibal smiled that smile that made Will's heart beat a faster tempo and made him feel like prey, "I think not. Meet me here, after dinner, and we can go to a secret part of the castle until curfew."

Butterflies were shaking a path through Will's gullet and tummy, but he nodded wordlessly, causing for Hannibal to get up and straighten his tie.

"Splendid. Enjoy your reading then," then, he left.

Will slumped back against the stone, breathing deeply as though he had just run a marathon…

The next day went by quickly, Will hardly paying any attention to his lessons or to what he ate for lunch or dinner. In fact, he only came to when he noticed that he was surrounded by cold gray stone and was facing the one and only Hannibal Lecter, Slytherin extraordinaire.

Hannibal smiled at him, "ready?"

Will nodded meekly, clutching at the strap of his bag that rested on his shoulder. Then, he blindly followed Hannibal down the dimly lit hallways…

They soon stopped before an empty wall, Will looking around anxiously, "um…Hannibal, there's nothing here?"

The Slytherin grinned at him, "not yet. We've walked around past this wall three times Will, now, watch."

Before Will's eyes came a sudden image, dark swirling on the wall that looked like it was transforming into an almost door-like shape. Will gaped at it, jaw dropped.

Hannibal held out a hand to him once the door had finished shaping itself, "shall we?"

Will blinked at him, but didn't take his hand; instead, he went up to the door and gently pushed it open, agog once more when it opened to reveal a study space that was furnished with a fireplace, comfy looking chairs, a large plush couch, and several desks. Will whirled around in a circle, arms spread as he stared around the room, "what, what is this place?"

Hannibal shut the door behind them, "this is the Room of Requirement. It appears before anyone that has need of it. I came across it my third year here, it is quite helpful."

Will glanced at him over his shoulder, voice wry, "how convenient."

Hannibal smiled back at him, "in some ways. Come, let us begin." He went over to sit on the couch, staring at Will with a strange expression on his face until the Ravenclaw sat down next to him, a few feet away.

Will grumbled to himself but pulled out a few books, keeping his eyes downcast lest he be swooned into staring into those dark pools that Lecter called irises…

Only minutes later Will glanced up, finding the Slytherin student still watching him, as he had been the whole time; Hannibal wasn't studying.

Exasperated, the Ravenclaw sighed and put his scribbled on parchment inside of his book, attentively closing it and putting it on the table in front of him. Then, he turned his body so that he was facing the other boy, staring at him, "yes?"

Hannibal smirked gently at him, "oh, nothing. Just admiring you."

Will tried to contain the blush that threatened to rise, "well, maybe you should try doing homework or something, instead of staring at me." Was it just him, or did Hannibal suddenly seem closer than he was before?

The blonde man's grin only got wider, "but why would I open a book when there's something perfectly wonderful to study in front of me?"

Will rolled his eyes, "what a cheesy line, can you come up with anything-" worse, his mind helpfully provided as his lips were seized by the taller boys.

This kiss as anything but gentle, as the other previous ones had been, it was powerful and overwhelming, it made Will feel woozy and weak as he closed his eyes and let the other boy devour him.

Hesitantly, he wound his arms around the other boy's shoulders, permitting Hannibal to lower them onto the couch, their bodies not touching, but stretched over the plush fabric.

Those lips were soft and plump against his, but, when the Slytherin's hands began to roam down his sides Will jolted and pushed the other boy away roughly, gasping for breath as he sat up, "don't do that!"

Hannibal's pupils were dilated as he stared up at the smaller boy, "why not?"

Will wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging himself, trying to block out the painful memories of someone grabbing him and trying to force themselves on him. He shuddered.

"I-I just…please, don't do that again quite so suddenly." Will adjusted his glasses, trying not to look the other man in the eye.

But, Hannibal was there, the palm of one large hand coming up to cup Will's cheek, dark eyes staring into lighter ones, "Will…tell me what happened." It was a gentle command, but a command nonetheless.

Will licked his lips, throat parched and swollen feeling as he tried to swallow, "I…when I was younger and still living in the orphanage full time a few of the other children there used to harass me…one of the bolder ones, they tried to…they tried to…"

Hannibal answered for him, "they tried to force you." His face was disgusted, but Will knew that it was not at him, "they tried to rape you!"

Will nodded mutely, finding his voice a moment later, "my magic revealed itself then, before they could do anything. The person went to the hospital with four broken ribs, one of them puncturing their lung. They had a few other broken bones, but I didn't want to know anymore than I already did."

Hannibal looked murderous, "who were they?"

Will's eyes flashed up to meet his, "just…just a person. It doesn't matter. They don't mess with me anymore."

Hannibal still looked mutinous but he nudged himself closer to the Ravenclaw, "if I ever meet them I will destroy them," he whispered into the smaller boy's hair, hugging him close, "no one will ever touch you like that again. Ever."

Will blinked, trying to hold back tears, "thank you." His voice was strangled, but neither of them said anything about it…

It was several days later when the news came; it was smattered all over the Daily Prophet, a headliner, "Three Muggles Dead by Killing Curse. Culprit Unknown."

Will stared down at the paper, watching the flashing scenes of Aurors exiting an orphanage with several covered stretchers following behind them.

The Ravenclaw looked up slowly from the paper, his fingers crinkling the picture and making it distorted, but he didn't notice as his own wide pupils connected with those of a certain Slytherin.

Hannibal watched him from across the hall, casually chewing on a piece of solitary ham…

"You didn't have to do that," Will told his boyfriend as he walked a few feet ahead of him, both of them strolling by the Black Lake's edge. It was still cold, but small flowers could be seen blooming in groups across the grass.

Hannibal sounded as though he was smiling, "I wanted to do it for you. If I could not do that for you then what kind of a partner would I be?"

Will glanced back at him, his hands in his pocket, "how did you even find out who they were? How did you get out of the castle to do it?"

Hannibal grinned at him, "if I told you that dear Will, I would have to kill you." His tone indicated that the words might actually be true, so Will let it drop, continuing on to plop down by a lonely tree.

Hannibal joined him a moment later, his expensive looking coat wrinkling, "Gideon will be released from the hospital soon," his voice was soft and quiet, reverent almost, but Will knew better by now.

"How soon?" Will didn't know what else to say, so he just looked straight ahead, his gaze focusing on the glossy sheen of the Lake.

Hannibal sighed beside him, "a day or two. He doesn't seem like he knows anything, but, I need to be sure. I have to be sure, for both our sakes."

Will startled at that, turning to stare incredulously at the other male, "what?! I didn't do anything, it was all on you!"

Hannibal's eyes were darker than usual, "you would desert me in my time of need?"

The younger boy shivered at the crackling danger in his voice, "n-no." Lecter would never let him go, that much was obvious; it was almost like Will didn't have a choice in the matter…

Gideon did return, two days later, a smirk on his face as he strode into the Main Hall, his right arm was still bound up in a cast and sling. His supposed friends flocked around him, but Will could feel his gaze on him; he didn't like it, it felt wrong.

Just when he was about to retreat to his room he felt someone join him on his bench. He looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend, as well as Bedelia Du Maurier, sitting by him. Bedelia smiled gently across from him.

Hannibal only growled, "pompous prick. He should have stayed away from here."

Will glanced nervously at the other Ravenclaw but she only threw back her head and laughed, lustrous blonde hair falling down her back like a river, "oh Hannibal, you let your emotions get the better of you!"

Hannibal glared at her out of the corner of his eye and threw an arm around Will, pulling him back against the Slytherin, "you're one to talk. Will you help me?"

Will's face was flushed red but he watched with interest as Bedelia sighed, "I suppose," she said, "though I wish you didn't make it so messy each time."

It all made sense in that moment, "you," Will gasped out, staring at the girl in front of him, "you've been helping him with all of his work!" It seemed like a normal conversation to anyone else but the older students followed along easily.

The blonde grinned at him, "of course. Hannibal saved me once, and now I help him in return. An equivalent exchange, if you would." Her blue eyes were growing darker, and Will shuddered, a motion that Hannibal obviously sensed since he pulled him back closer.

Bedelia looked away from the younger Ravenclaw then, turning her attention back to the Head Boy, "shall we take care of it tonight?"

Hannibal's eyes were trained on Gideon, "no." His accented voice was low, "let us go over it tonight, then we shall see when it needs to be done."

Bedelia pressed her lips together, neatly, so she didn't smudge her lipstick, "of course," she said finally, "will he be there?" She gave a single nod to Will, not even looking at him.

Hannibal glanced down at the shorter male, meeting his pale eyes, "I suppose. Meet at dinner, that way Will will not be caught out of bed at a late hour."

Bedelia nodded, and that was it…

Though Will's stomach grumbled and he could smell the generous amounts of food from where he stood in the empty hallway he stood patiently with his two fellow students; Hannibal pacing up and down the hallway thrice before a door appeared.

Inside, the Room of Requirement seemed smaller and less furnished, only an ash-ridden fireplace and three chairs, the room was dim and made Will feel cool.

They each chose a seat, Hannibal lighting a fire in the fireplace with a wave of his wand, the shifting flames allowing for some warmth.

Bedelia spoke first, her hands pressed together in her lap, one leg crossed smartly over the other, "so, what is the plan?" Her face was shadowed in the dark, and her eyes gleamed.

Will turned his eyes towards his boyfriend, waiting for the answer.

Hannibal was watching the fire, dark eyes playing with the flames, revealing them and playing off of them, his fingers forming a steeple, pressed up gently against his lips as he thought. Then, after a while, he replied, "Gideon must die."

Will jumped in his seat while the other Ravenclaw grinned, "yes," she purred, "but how?"

Hannibal flicked his eyes to her, "the Killing Curse, of course. You can play with him before if you want, as long as he does not make too much noise. I do not want an audience at his execution."

Will finally found his voice, "w-what?! You can't just kill him, he's a person!"

There was utter silence.

Bedelia glanced between the two males, her eyes catching the fire, then, she stood up, before long, "I should go. Someone may miss me."

Neither one of them watched as she left, the door closing behind her with a scrape of stone.

Will's lips were parted, his chest heaving with emotion as he panted, eyes never leaving the Slytherin's.

Then, "Gideon is no human," Hannibal said, lowly, hands lowered so they rested on the chairs armrests.

Will's brows furrowed, confused, "how can you say that? He's a wizard, like you and I, he deserves better than an…an animal's slaughter!" Sweat was beading on his forehead now, irritating and fearsome.

Hannibal was frowning at him, "Gideon has killed people before, he has uttered the words to make them his servants, and to make them suffer and writhe in agony. He serves a dark and hungry master-"

"Don't you?" The question was clanging, Will finally finding enough courage to make a Gryffindor jealous.

Hannibal's mouth was pinched, "he and I do not serve the same Lord. We are very different."

Will frowned back at him, "oh really, so far, you only seem similar to me." There was something in the back of his mind telling him to be quiet, to shut his mouth before he ruined things, but he didn't listen, he rarely did nowadays.

Hannibal's hands were clenched into fists, "do not test me Will," he said quietly, "I have some morals, where Gideon flaunts his kills, makes you notice them. I am a hunter that feeds the hunger less frequently, and with much less blood-lust."

Will slumped down in his seat, "Hannibal…"

"No," the Slytherin said, "it is final. Gideon will die, tomorrow. And you will be present. You can see what true monsters look like when they meet their slaughter then."

Before Will could stop him the older man was up then, out of his chair, and headed out the doorway, leaving Will with a slowly dying fire…

Bedelia had cornered Gideon in an abandoned bathroom minutes before Will and Hannibal appeared; but, when Will turned down the hallway to the lavatory he could feel the anguish and pain on the air. It made him sick, even more sick than when he smelled blood.

Hannibal was sure and stoic at his side though, walking confidently into the bathroom and going to the far corner of it, where they saw the female Ravenclaw's figure.

Her Muggle dress clung to her as she stared down at Gideon as he laid on the floor, reeling in misery at the torture curse she had him in; a maniacal glint was in her eye as she glanced up at them.

"He's ready," she said to Hannibal, still not looking at Will.

She stepped back at the Slytherin's nod, lowering her wand and breaking the spell.

Gideon gasped down a lungful of air before he looked up at the three of them, "well, what a welcoming party. I was afraid you had forgotten about me."

Hannibal's mouth twisted, "did you remember it at all, what I did to you before."

Gideon looked up at him, licking his lips, "remember it? I never forgot it. Tell me, when did you plan on killing me, before or after I tried to touch your Will darling."

Bedelia snapped her wand forward again, making Will take a step back, but Hannibal was ever calm, "before. Are you prepared to die?"

Gideon sighed and laid back down on the floor, good arm going up to pillow his head, "how boring, and predictable. I expected more of you, I mean, the way you killed all of those other people, it was fantastic, but now…you're just going to kill me. Dull!" He rolled his eyes, "I'm kind of disappointed in you."

Hannibal gave him a cold smirk, "I couldn't care less. You should have known better than to expect anything better, you are the lowest of the low, and I hate that others call you my copycat."

Will was so confused, but he kept silent and listened, watched, trying to assess all that was happening.

Gideon scoffed at the other Slytherin, "oh come on, you know I just looked up to you, I admire your work! I wanted you to notice me, that's why I tried to kill like you…but I suppose that was an unrealistic dream…nobody can kill 'em like you can. You are the pro, after all."

Hannibal took out his wand then, "enough. I should have killed you long ago."

Gideon smiled up at him then, "probably, but, I am your biggest fan. And where would celebrities be without the fans?" The question was sarcastic, and Will narrowed his eyes.

"Everywhere," Hannibal said, answering the question, then, his eyes lit up as he said the words, meaning them, "Avada Kedavra."

Will blinked, and it was over with. Done.

Gideon stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, still in a relaxed position. Bedelia kicked at him with the heel of her stiletto, "he's really dead," she whispered, lowering her wand and running a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Hannibal lowered his own wand, "good. Let's leave this place. Someone will discover the body soon enough." He put a hand on Will's arm, taking hold of it firmly and leading him away.

And Will let him…

**KIND OF AN OPEN ENDING, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**OH, AND REQUESTS TAKEN (THOUGH IT MAY BE A WHILE UNTIL THEY'RE UPLOADED)**


	21. Chapter 21

**FOR MY DEAR SIS WHO LIKES THESE TWO ALMOST AS MUCH AS I DO, PLUS, SHE WANTED MORE OF MY WRITING ABOUT THESE TWO, SO, LET'S DO IT KIDS!**

**P.S. JAPANESE MUSIC IS THE BEST TO LISTEN TO WHILE WRITING, IT HELPS ME FOCUS SO MUCH! TRY IT MAYBE! DON'T FEEL PRESSURED TO THOUGH!**

**Summary: Hannibal sees the true side to Will's own jealousy when both men are flirted with by the same girl.**

Mouthwatering and Tear Filling-by PS

Hannibal hated it when people touched what was his.

Will was a mouth-watering person, that was true, but he was also Hannibal's. They were both well aware of that fact.

But, while the girl was close to Will he wasn't wearing his usual long-suffering expression that he wore when uncomfortable when talking to people. Instead, his face was almost angry, his jaw clenched, eyes hooded as he peered through his glasses at the student in front of him.

She was pretty, with long cornsilk blonde hair and big sparkling blue eyes, but Hannibal knew that Will preferred his sandy hair and dark eyes.

The girl batted her eyelashes at Will and moved closer, her arm just brushing against the professor's; Hannibal was starting to see red.

But, before he could move Will moved away, his eyes narrowed as the girl said something to him, her wide grin on as she spoke lowly.

Her next words, which the psychiatrist couldn't hear, made Will frown greatly and turn away to gather his belongings and step away from the blonde woman; his words were loud, but, through the closed door Hannibal couldn't hear him or read his lips properly from the angle he was in. It was quite aggravating.

Hannibal moved back a step though, when he saw his lover heading for the door, his brief case clutched to his chest as though it were a life line. The girl stayed behind in the classroom.

When Will stepped into the hallway Hannibal pushed his hands into his pockets, trying to look as though he had just arrived. Will took a deep breath before he glanced over at him, "hi."

Hannibal felt a smile tug at his lips, "hello. How was your day?"

Will glanced at the door for a moment, eyes nearly unreadable for anyone but Hannibal, "it…could have been better," the teacher said eventually, one hand going up to tug at his curls, "can we go now?"

Hannibal nodded, noting that Will was being blunter than usual; he must truly be annoyed then…

Their car ride to Hannibal's house was silent, the heater the only thing audible over the tense quiet.

When they went inside of the house Will sighed heavily and put his case down near the door, toeing off his shoes and going to collapse into a chair, covering his face with his hands.

Hannibal watched him with contemplative eyes as he took off his coat; Will was intensely bothered by whatever the girl said, and it was making Hannibal both worried and agitated. His pantry was starting to run dry, so perhaps a hunt was in order…

His murderous thoughts were cut short when Will's voice broke through the red fog of predatory intent; "I was talking with this student today," he started, his face still hidden, "she wondered why I was with you."

That was…unexpected.

Before Hannibal could interject Will continued on, moving his hand away from his face but angling his head down so that the older man could not see his expression, "she said you were too good for me, that I had no business interfering with your life and disrupting your hope for true happiness with someone worthy of you." He looked back then, twisting in his chair to stare at his lover with bruised teary eyes, "she said I was worthless to you." He sniffled, lips parted and dry, "tell me she's wrong."

Hannibal did not hesitate, "she is wrong. You are everything to me, why would you listen to someone who knows neither one of us truly? We are the only ones compatible for one another, even if I am not worthy of you."

"Hannibal-" Will counteracted, but the doctor cut him off.

"No," Hannibal said, lifting one hand up for silence, "I love you, and no one else. You are all I need and more. We complete one another."

Will smiled then, tears dripping down his face and obscuring the bright expression, "that's pretty much what I told her."

Hannibal smirked then, walking closer, "good. And she had better remember it, or she may find herself on my next menu."

Will bit his lip to stifle his unbidden laugh, "Hannibal," he chastised gently, eyes twinkling once more.

Hannibal grinned back at him, "alright. But just remember, we may not be perfect, but, together, we are everything."

Will licked his still chapped lips, tasting the salt clinging there, "yes," he said lowly, intimately, "yes."

And that was that…

**JUST A LITTLE SNIPPET THING, BUT, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL LATELY I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING, AND HOMEWORK IS SUCKING UP ALL OF MY CREATIVITY LEVELS AND ENERGY. SO, EXCUSES EXCUSES! **

**ANYWAY, I'M REWATCHING SOME OTHER SHOWS RIGHT NOW (ONCE UPON A TIME AND MERLIN AMONG OTHERS) SO I MAY ADD SOME FICS OF THOSE SHOWS, SO DON'T BE DISAPPOINTED IF YOU SEE A NEW STORY OR CHAPTER FROM ME AND IT'S NOT FOR THIS STORY.**

**OK, ENOUGH CHATTER. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE ALWAYS!**


End file.
